Silent Sorrow
by Silenthunder
Summary: They despise me for my silence, but I despise them for their hearts - soft hearts of bad judgment and prejudice. They say I'm useless, but they'll see my value. I'll make them all pay. Out of silent darkness comes supreme power.
1. Allegiances & Birth in Darkness

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** **Wolfstar**: Large dark gray tom.

**Deputy:**** Badgerclaw**: Black-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICE, Pinepaw**

**Medicine cat:**** Maplebreeze**: Red-and-white she-cat.

**Warriors:**

**Swallowflight**: Ginger she-cat.

**Eagletalon**: Large brown-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICE, Redpaw**

**Brackenfoot**: Pale ginger tom with darker paws.

**APPRENTICE, Ashpaw**

**Hazelheart**: Brown she-cat with darker ears.

**Mousewhisker**: Dusky brown tom.

**Whitehawk**: White tom with black patches.

**Crowtalon**: Black tom.

**Palefur**: Pale orange tabby tom.

**Volenose**: Light brown tabby tom.

**Featherdrift**: Silver she-cat.

**Bluestorm**: Blue-gray tom.

**Blackstone**: Gray tom with black spots.

**Flamepelt**: Orange-and-white tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, Brightpaw**

**Owlflight**: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ashpaw**: Spotted gray tabby she-cat.

**Pinepaw**: Dark brown tabby tom.

**Brightpaw**: White she-cat with ginger patches.

**Redpaw**: Red tabby tom.

**Queens:**

**Sorrelbird**:Light brown with amber eyes, mother of Poppykit, Rosekit and Acornkit.

**Darkpetal**: Black-and-white with green eyes, mother of Nightkit.

**Kits:**

**Poppykit**: Dark brown she-cat with black spots.

**Rosekit:** Pale red she-cat.

**Acornkit**: Brown tabby tom.

**Nightkit: **Black she-cat.

**Elders:**

**Crookedear: **Striped gray she-cat with bent ear.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Ravenstar**: Black tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy****: Ashstripe**: White tom with gray stripes.

**Medicine cat****: Pinefall**: Dark brown tom.

**Warriors**:

**Sandfur**: Bright ginger she-cat.

**APPRENTICE, Squirrelpaw** (dark ginger she-cat)

**Lionclaw**: Golden tom with green eyes.

**Queens**:

**Graydawn**: Gray tabby with green eyes, mother of Stonekit.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**** Ripplestar**: Black she-cat with silver swirls.

**Deputy:**** Troutflash**: White-and-gray tom.

**Medicine cat: Amberfur**: Red-brown she-cat.

**APPRENTICE, Breezepaw** (blue-gray she-cat)

**Warriors****:**

**Reedtail**: Bright ginger she-cat.

**Cloudclaw**: White-and-gray tom.

**Willowlight**: Dark brown she-cat.

**Silverstep**: Silver she-cat.

**Queens**:

**Rainsong**: Blue-gray with blue eyes. Mother of Mosskit, Pebblekit and Splashkit.

**WindClan**

**Leader****:** **Harestar**: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy****: Adderstrike**: Red-and-black tom.

**Medicine cat****: Brownleaf**: Golden-brown tom.

**Warriors**:

**Swiftcloud**: Brown tom with black stripes.

**Honeyheart**: Golden-brown she-cat.

**Queens**:

**Rosefade**: Red with green eyes, mother of Dustykit and Spottedkit.

**Chapter 1**

**Birth in Darkness**

The moon glowed brightly upon the marshes below. A warm breeze came down from the gathering clouds. It wove through the pines, making the needles tremble, telling them of secrets it had gathered from the world, and finally made its way into the open air.

A gray tom with broad shoulders lifted his head as the breeze ruffled his fur. He hoped his mate would be all right. She was having her first litter, and the faint sounds of moaning and wailing made him want to go comfort her. He paced nervously, all senses alert.

The medicine cat appeared, her amber eyes troubled.

The tom met her gaze. "Well, Maplebreeze?"

"Darkpetal is very weak, Blackstone. She's had a tough time; the kit almost didn't make it. But they are both alive."

"When can I see them?"

"You can come now."

He ran past Maplebreeze and into the nursery, stopping at his mate's side. The queen was weary from her ordeal; but she smiled when she saw him, and shifted to reveal a fuzzy lump of black.

"It's a she-kit," the medicine cat announced quietly from behind Blackstone.

Darkpetal lifted her head. "Look." She slid a paw under her daughter's chin to hold her head up. There was a small, white mark on the forehead that was curved like a crescent moon.

"She's beautiful!" the new father breathed. "What are we going to name her?"

"Nightkit," his mate murmured sleepily, drawing the little one closer to her belly.

Blackstone licked Darkpetal's cheek as the newborn kit sucked milk from her mother's teats. "It's perfect."

Maplebreeze touched his shoulder lightly with her tail. "You should go now. She needs rest."

He nodded and padded softly away, returning to the warriors' den. It was hard to sleep at first, but soon he relaxed, and peaceful shadows covered his mind.

Outside, in the velvet sky, the ever-growing clouds finally blocked the moon from view.


	2. Exploration

**Chapter 2**

**Exploration**

"When can she play with us?"

"When she opens her eyes."

Echoing voices seemed to be all around Nightkit as she awoke from sleep. Her eyes were still sealed closed, as the eyes of kits are at a young age. One of them she knew well: it was her mother, Darkpetal. But the other was unknown to her ears.

"But she's been like this forever! I want her to play now."

"She was very weak when I gave birth to her, Poppykit. I had recently healed from a greencough case, you see, and she was struggling with the symptoms."

_I'm not weak!_ Nightkit thought. To prove it, she slowly inched her eyes open for the first time.

The nursery was made out of large bramble bushes, dark but an insulating place of warmth. Pine needles and moss made up the nest she was laying on, providing the soft comfort that she had enjoyed for a long time.

She heard her mother mew quietly, "Welcome to the world, my dear."

"Greetings, little one." Nightkit recognized the voice of Sorrelbird. She was a light brown queen. "This is Poppykit, Rosekit and Acornkit."

The four-moon-old kits stood before her. Poppykit was dark brown with black spots, Rosekit pale red, and Acornkit dusky brown. Poppykit grinned. "Yay! Can we take her outside with us?"

"I don't know…" Darkpetal muttered. "She just opened her eyes."

"Oh, Darkpetal!" Sorrelbird chided. "Why don't you let her explore the camp? Better late than never."

"Please?" Rosekit begged.

"We'll watch out for each other," Acornkit added.

"I'll let you three go," Sorrelbird meowed.

The black queen hesitated, than nodded. "You can take Nightkit with you."

"Yes!" Poppykit said, jumping up and down with glee. "Come on then. Follow us."

The dark-furred kit got up, a little nervous. "Is it scary out there, Mom?"

"Not at all. Go on, it'll be fun. Be nice to everyone."

Her daughter nodded, took a deep breath, and followed her new friends through the nursery entrance.

"It's so…big!" she gasped as she beheld a wide, somewhat marshy expanse of ground. Two warriors were sharing tongues beside a small pool in the center of the clearing. On the right, a sturdy hazel tree rose into the air, sticking out a particularly long branch. All the dens formed a half-circle, with the nursery being on the left end.

"The leader, Wolfstar, makes his announcements there," Poppykit explained, nodding towards the tree. "You should see him swarm up when he's mad!"

Acornkit pointed out the den next to the nursery. "That's the medicine cat's den. Let's go see if Maplebreeze is there."

They went and stood at the entrance. The medicine den was full of scents that Nightkit didn't know. Some were nice, others not so nice. It was also full of plants and flowers and seeds stacked up neatly in the corners, and nests made of pine needles and moss. "What does Maplebreeze do?" she asked.

Poppykit answered, "The medicine cats talk with StarClan, our ancestors – you can see them in Silverpelt. They also treat wounds and heal."

Nightkit couldn't see herself doing that. Using herbs all the time, talking with dead cats… It seemed like a boring job.

"You wouldn't catch me in there!" she remarked.

Acornkit and Poppykit nodded in agreement; but she noticed Rosekit was looking at everything in great fascination.

"Come on," Poppykit said, turning away. "Looks like she isn't here."

Nightkit thought she saw a hint of disappointment in Rosekit's eyes.

"That's the elders den," Poppykit continued, gesturing at the next den closest to them. "Let's go visit Crookedear! She absolutely loves kits. In fact, she'll welcome any company, with her being all by herself."

As they neared the den, they heard a raspy voice say, "Who's there?"

"It's us, Crookedear!" Rosekit announced as they entered and dipped their heads before the striped gray tabby. The elder was named for the awkwardly bent right ear, which also had no fur on the back of it, only rough pale skin.

"Ah, Rosekit! You brought Poppykit and Acornkit along, didn't you? You did, hello there. I had thought you were forgetting me. My life is dull without your daily visits."

"Oh, Crookedear!" Acornkit exclaimed. "We never forget to come, you know that."

"There's a new kit we brought for you to meet," Poppykit mewed. "She's called Nightkit."

"Is that so? Let me look at you, please."

Nightkit stepped forward and let Crookedear examine her. The eyesight of the elder was beginning to fade, but she tried to see Nightkit as best as she could through a squinted gaze. Then she leaned forward and sniffed her all over, slowly but thoroughly.

Finally she smiled, satisfied. "You are quite pretty, little one. I know you will make a fine warrior someday."

"Th-thanks," Nightkit stammered, embarrassed; but she smiled.

_We are going to be good friends_, she thought. Of that she was sure of.

After a little more chat, they took their leave of Crookedear, promising they would come back soon. Nightkit couldn't help glancing back at the skinless ear one more time, wondering what could have happened to it.

_If that happened to me, I wouldn't rest until the enemy was taught a lesson._

**R&R! Constructive criticism allowed, but no swearing!**


	3. Disobedience

**Chapter 3**

**Disobedience**

A moon later, Nightkit was restless. Her paws itched for something to do, places to explore. She wanted to meet the apprentices, the ones who _learned_ things. They didn't just sit around in the nursery as she had been instructed to do by Darkpetal.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Just because she was the youngest kit in the nursery didn't mean she had to be cooped up like this! Her friends got to go out and do everything. _Mom is so protective. Too protective._ She was even here in the nursery now, asleep.

After a minute she had an idea. It felt foolish at first. But the more she entertained it, the more she liked the idea: to sneak outside and watch the apprentices.

_Why not?_ She could be back here before Darkpetal or Sorrelbird ever found out. Sorrelbird was out hunting. She had to make sure her mother wouldn't notice her departure.

She studied her carefully, made sure they were really asleep. It was all right, she decided. Darkpetal was too relaxed to even think about waking up. The warmth of sunhigh was perfect.

With light paw steps, she crept out of the nursery and darted behind some bushes before anyone could see her. She peered through the leaves, trying to spot any cats that might be apprentices.

After a minute, two voices rose above the rest.

"Pinepaw, Redpaw!"

"Battle training; come on."

Remembering that apprentice names always ended in "paw", Nightkit perked up her ears as answers came back.

"Alright, Eagletalon."

"Coming!"

She saw two young toms, one who was dark brown and the other crimson-red, run over to their mentors. They met at the edge of the clearing and started padding away. Nightkit managed to keep a tail-length behind without anyone noticing. When the cats stopped, she crouched in the shadow of a tree and watched. Battle training sounded exciting!

"Now," one of the warriors, a black-and-white tom began, "you two have already learned quite a bit; so we decided to put you both together to see how you do. But first, you'll be learning a new move."

The apprentices instinctively moved to the side as their mentors faced each other. The ginger-and-white tom, Eagletalon, crouched down. "You ready, Badgerclaw?"

"I hope you are!" the other tom retorted. He rose up onto his hind legs, hissing. Eagletalon rolled to the right to avoid the front paws of the bigger cat as they crashed back down onto the ground.

Suddenly Eagletalon leapt up, ran towards Badgerclaw from the front, slid underneath him, batted at his belly in the pantomime of clawing it, and finally flipped back upright onto his paws behind the other mentor. The other tom never had a chance to turn before he was knocked to the ground.

It was so quick that Nightkit wasn't even sure she had seen it. Redpaw and Pinepaw sat watching with wide eyes.

The two adults stood. Badgerclaw dipped his head to the warrior. "Well, Eagletalon, that was truly amazing! Even in all my years before becoming deputy, when I practiced that move, I never saw it preformed so well."

Eagletalon look surprised at being given such a high comment by the deputy. "Thank you."

Redpaw's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why didn't you scratch him and make him surrender?" He didn't seem concerned that Badgerclaw was there.

"That's not what I intended," his mentor replied. "I only was instructed to show that move, no more."

"But you should-"

"That's enough! Now curb your tongue right now, or you'll be doing more chores."

"Yes, Eagletalon." He looked down at his paws, but his tail twitched stiffly.

Nightkit giggled at the tom's embarrassment, unfortunately a little too loud; and both warriors swung their heads around to look at the tree under which she had been hiding.

"All right, kit; come out," Badgerclaw ordered. "We know you're there. Come out now!"

She feebly slunk out from under her cover, cowering as the bewildered, upset gazes of the two adults singed her pelt. Their apprentices had equal looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Eagletalon asked. "And why are you not in the nursery?"

"I was bored," she whispered. "I wanted to watch the apprentices."

"Well, you have seen us," Redpaw told her with a sneer. "And now you won't ever be one, because-"

"Redpaw!" Eagletalon meowed, glaring at him. "What did I tell you before? Training is over for you today. Go and see if Maplebreeze needs any help."

Redpaw's ears laid back slightly at the thought of collecting herbs, but he dipped his head and trotted off.

"And as for you, kit," Badgerclaw continued, "You are going back to your mother. Pinepaw, escort this little rascal, would you?"

The apprentice dipped his head and motioned to Nightkit. "Come on."

They both remained silent until they were out of earshot. Pinepaw was the first to speak. "You got told to stay in the nursery, maybe?"

She nodded miserably.

"I thought so. It happened to me a lot. I was too energetic, my mother would say."

She smiled in spite of herself, and he continued, "See, I would always be running around, tiring my parents and the other kits out. Soon it got to where I was the only one playing moss-ball! So you know what I did?"

"No, what?"

"I made up an imaginary friend. His name was Smokepelt. I would talk with him a lot when no one was there, play with him, ask him for advice – until my mentor sat on him."

They laughed about it for a while until they reached the nursery. Poppykit, Acornkit and Rosekit weren't there. Darkpetal came out, her fur bristling. After he explained everything to her, she dipped her head.

"Thank you, Pinepaw, for bringing Nightkit back."

"You're welcome. Well, I'd better get back to Badgerclaw." He winked at Nightkit when Darkpetal wasn't looking and whispered, "See you later, little friend."

She smiled back at him, and he padded off.

"And now for you," Darkpetal meowed, turning angrily on her daughter. "What were you thinking, disobeying me?"

"There was nothing to do," Nightkit replied in a small voice.

"Well, I have something you can do. You'll be staying in the nursery for the rest of the day and think about what you have done."

"Yes, Mommy."

_You can't keep me in one place forever!_

The remaining hours were even duller than before. They dragged on and on. Acornkit, Rosekit and Poppykit returned, without receiving even a hello from their play-mate. Rosekit's pelt had a bitter, tangy scent.

"Helping the medicine cat?" Nightkit guessed, her back turned while she studied the wall.

"Yep! It was so much fun. Maplebreeze is so nice. She said I'm really talented."

"Hurray for you."

Why are you so grumpy?" Poppykit asked.

"I snuck out of the nursery to watch the apprentices train, and I got caught."

Acornkit mewed, "You better be more careful."

"Isn't that obvious?" Nightkit snapped, glaring at him. "I'm never going to go near those apprentices again. Especially Redpaw!" Her ears went flat at the memory of the tom's cruel teasing.

"Well, he's always a pain in the tail," Poppykit agreed. "Don't get on his bad side, or he'll be onto you before you can say mouse!"

"Pinepaw was nicer, though," Nightkit commented. "He escorted me back here." She decided to keep Smokepelt a secret. It would be an embarrassment if anyone else found out.

Darkpetal came in later that evening, and all was forgiven and forgotten - except Nightkit still secretly remained angry. After a quick meal from her mother's teats, Nightkit snuggled down and drifted off to Darkpetal's lullaby:

"Sleep now, little one

Under the light of the stars.

Listen to your heart

And remember we are one.

Run with the greenleaf breeze,

See leaf-fall's colors,

Be brave through leaf-bare chill,

Enjoy newleaf's wonders.

Follow your dream of dreams,

Keep your passion burning.

Grow with each new moon

And remember my strong love."

**AN: I will need a beta who knows ShadowClan soon, when Nightkit becomes an apprentice. So if anyone knows of any or is one, let me know!**


	4. Different Points of View

**AN: I realized I haven't done a disclaimer, so I will now: I do not own any part of Warriors; that is Erin Hunter's property. For this chapter, I do not own the story about how TigerClan Gained Their Stripes! And from now on, if you have any questions, PM me please.**

**Chapter 4**

**Different Points of View**

"Stop wriggling," Darkpetal meowed. "You want to look pretty for your father, don't you?"

"Yes," Nightkit replied sheepishly.

"Then hold still."

She did so, although she felt embarrassed at the thought that others might be watching. Finally she ducked out from under her mother's tongue. "I'm fine!"

"You look lovely," Darkpetal purred with a warm gaze.

Nightkit took a long look around the camp, warm from the late afternoon sun. Palefur, Sorrelbird's mate, was heading for the nursery, where Poppykit and Acornkit were, watched over by their mother. _He visits his kits every day, the lucky furballs_.

Ginger-furred Swallowflight was sharing tongues with Featherdrift, one of the prettiest cats in the Clan. The tom Bluestorm glanced quickly at Featherdrift as he came close by, carrying prey. Most knew that the blue-gray warrior had a crush on the older silver she-cat, but if she had the same feelings, no one knew.

Nightkit noticed a black tom eating with some other cats. "Is that Crowtalon?" she mewed to Darkpetal.

"Yes," her mother replied. And there's Badgerclaw, Whitehawk, and Mousewhisker with him."

Nightkit privately felt sorry for Mousewhisker, who was getting old and unsteady on his paws. But he was stubborn, and wouldn't miss a battle for anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Redpaw still unhappily carrying herbs from the medicine cat's den for his punishment from yesterday. Maplebreeze would be waiting for him inside. Nightkit could guess that Rosekit would be in there too, asking questions.

Ashpaw, a gray she-cat, and Pinepaw were sharing tongues in the shade of a pine tree. A spark of jealousy went through her, but she didn't know why. Ashpaw was a nice Clanmate, although she was always daydreaming about being a warrior or a queen.

The camp barrier of briars trembled. Nightkit looked up excitedly. Sure enough, Blackstone came through, a frog in his jaws after a solo hunt, which he deposited on the fresh-kill pile. Darkpetal called him, and he came over.

"Meet your kit," the queen invited.

Nightkit straightened up and met her father's gaze as he looked at her. He murmured softly, but with a touch of pride. "You're as beautiful as when you were first born. I know you'll be the greatest warrior in ShadowClan."

Nightkit looked away briefly, embarrassed at the praise.

"It'll take a little time, dear," Darkpetal reminded her mate.

Blackstone's voice suddenly gained a firm note, his eyes flashing for an instant. "Not with my offspring."

There was no reply, and his face became warm again. He bent down and spoke in a low voice to his daughter. "You'll make me proud, won't you?"

"Yes."

"No, no, you have to promise."

"I promise."

"That's my kit!" He smiled at her, and then rose to speak to his mate. "Crowtalon wants to speak with me, or so he said before I left."

"Well, you'd better see what he wants, then," she replied in a brisk tone.

Blackstone nodded and padded towards the dark tom waiting outside the warriors' den. Both she-cats watched him go; although Nightkit didn't notice her mother's eyes were troubled, as if there was some secret that only she knew about her mate.

After a minute, Nightkit thought of something. "Can I go see Crookedear, Mommy?"

"I don't see why not. She'll enjoy it."

When Nightkit got to the den, however, she found Maplebreeze and Rosekit there already. The medicine cat was examining the elder with the other kit watching closely when she entered.

"Hi, Nightkit!" Rosekit chirped.

Maplebreeze smiled in greeting. "Just in time! I need an extra paw."

"But I'm not an apprentice," the black kit murmured confusedly to the chuckling of the adults.

"She meant, she needs some more help," Rosekit explained.

"And you are just what I need," Maplebreeze continued. "Can you chew these leaves of this daisy into a pulp?" She motioned to a white flower, close by, that she had brought in. "And then I'll show you what to do."

"Sure," Rosekit replied. "Here, Nightkit. You take this leaf; I'll take the other."

"Where's Redpaw?" the black-furred she-kit asked.

"I sent him to gather alder bark under Owlflight's supervision," the medicine cat chuckled. "He needs a solemn warrior to keep an eye on him,"

"While you three are doing your work," Crookedear meowed, "would you mind, Maplebreeze, if I told your helpers a story about the three Ancient Clans?"

"No; that would be fine."

"Very well. Long ago, there were three Clans of unusual cats. LionClan and TigerClan were both golden-colored, but only LionClan had manes of long hair like the rays of the sun. LeopardClan had the ability to be the swiftest. TigerClan were jealous of these traits. Jealousy made them bitter, and they kept to themselves, hunting at night and staying in the shadows at daytime…"

After the two young ones chewed the coltsfoot leaves up, Maplebreeze showed them how to apply the pulp to the patient's limbs. Daisy leaves, Rosekit explained, were good for aching joints.

Crookedear was a good storyteller, and Nightkit was drawn into the tale, the sentences, the words, as the elder told of how the TigerClan warrior Thorntooth, a kit and prey-stealer, had taken the daughter of LionClan's leader; how even after the kit's return, TigerClan must not hunt in daytime, nor speak to the cats of LeopardClan and LionClan for a whole moon as punishment; how when they appeared once more at the next Gathering...

"Their orange pelts were sliced with black stripes from walking in darkness for so long," the she-cat concluded. "Thorntooth was pleased, for now TigerClan had something unique. And all tigers were born with black stripes from that day on."

The two kits listened wide eyes, entranced by the story of how TigerClan gained their stripes. Even Maplebreeze was quiet for a few minutes, nodding in approval of the story. "TigerClan gave ShadowClan its personality and skills," she murmured to them as she sat beside Crookedear, smoothing down the last of the chewed-up herb. "We are most like them."

"We don't have to be like Thorntooth, do we?" Nightkit asked.

"No. That's the last creature you should want to be like. But we should all be grateful for the blood that our ancient ancestors have passed down to us.

"Well, Crookedear, all you have to do is stay still for a while for the medicine to take effect. I'll check on you every now and then, so let me know when you feel better."

The elder snorted sarcastically. "Better? I've never felt so good in my life, not to say so fussed over. I don't know why you all should be bothering yourselves with me."

"I'm bothering with you because it's my job," Maplebreeze replied firmly, "and you need the treatment."

Crookedear snorted again, but nodded in submission. The kits and medicine cat said their farewells and exited the den.

As Rosekit and Nightkit were heading for the nursery, they saw Poppykit and Acornkit come up to meet them.

"Hi!" Poppykit meowed. "Where have you been?"

"Helping Maplebreeze," Nightkit replied. "Where have you been?"

Poppykit looked around, then came a step closer. "Exploring the forest," she whispered mischievously.

Rosekit's eyes were round moons. "What! You can't do that!"

"Oh, come on! We only went a little ways, not far enough to be missed. Mom was sleeping – yours too, Nightkit."

Acornkit nodded. "Sneaking out isn't as bad as we thought it was. It's kind of fun."

"Yeah, right," Nightkit growled. "Remember what happened to me when I disobeyed my Mom?"

"You just weren't careful enough," he countered, his voice smooth but a little cold.

"Just because you are one moon away from becoming an apprentice doesn't mean you can go traipsing anywhere you want!"

Poppykit's ears flattened. "Just because you messed up one little exploit doesn't mean you can't stop us from doing it!"

Rosekit stepped forward in defense of Nightkit with her mouth open to speak, when suddenly a group of cats came through the entrance to the camp: Flamepelt, Brakenfoot, Hazelheart, Brightpaw and Ashpaw, the evening border patrol. All of them were wounded, all were breathing hard, and all their eyes were wide with fear.

Badgerclaw came up to them. "What has happened?" he asked.

"ThunderClan-" Brackenfoot paused for breath, his scratched legs quivering. "ThunderClan is stealing prey!"


	5. Things to be Discovered

**Chapter 5**

**Things to be Discovered**

Murmurs of outrage rippled through the other cats, everyone staring with wide eyes and gaping mouths at the patrol. But before Badgerclaw could ask another question, Maplebreeze was there. With the help of a few other cats, she got the group to the medicine den and made it clear that neither Brackenfoot nor anyone else would be answering anything for a while.

It wasn't until a quarter-moon later that Maplebreeze gave permission for Wolfstar to come and listen to their story. When he came out of the den, he climbed up the tree with the protruding branch on one side, his face grave.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!" When everyone had come, he began, "Members of ShadowClan, I have heard Brackenfoot's story. This is what he has told me. A little while after I sent them out to patrol the borders, they came across a patrol from ThunderClan, who were carrying prey, prey that was still fresh and from our territory. When asked what they were doing, a warrior replied that this was their business. Naturally, they were challenged and fought our patrol."

"Why did they flee?" Whitehawk asked. "We aren't cowards!"

"No, we aren't. But these ThunderClanners were actually trying to kill, leaving Brackenfoot and Hazelheart no choice but to call a retreat."

Silence settled over the crowd, shock in every face. No Clan would try to kill unless it was a reason supported by the warrior code, or if it had secret motives. To have this new threat was disturbing.

"It is the Gathering tonight," Wolfstar continued. "I will mention it to Ravenstar then."

"Ravenstar isn't the gentlest leader around," Owlflight meowed. "He'll probably take to threats right away."

"Right. And that's why no one who comes will speak of the matter until I do. Not one whisper of it before, understand? We cannot risk StarClan's wrath at the Gathering."

Everyone nodded in solemn agreement.

His face grew warm. "And we will have new warriors to bring along tonight. Pinepaw and Redpaw, step forward."

The two apprentices moved forward to the front, their heads held high. The others watched excitedly. Nightkit was surprised; she hadn't known that the two had been that old. Wolftsar came down from the tree and continued the ceremony.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pineblaze. StarClan honors your loyalty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Wolfstar rested his head on top of the younger tom's one, and Pineblaze licked the gray cat's shoulder. Pineblaze stepped back for Redpaw to come up.

"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redfang. StarClan honors your independence and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Once again Wolfstar laid his head on the warrior's, and once again Redfang licked his leader's shoulder in return.

"Pineblaze! Redfang! Pineblaze! Redfang!" The cheers from the crowd grew as the two turned and were surrounded by their Clanmates.

Nightkit opened her mouth to speak to Pineblaze, but Poppykit beat her to it. "Congratulations!" her friend meowed. Nightkit merely nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," the new warrior replied.

Nightkit glanced at Redfang and saw Ashpaw running up to him. "That was a great name Wolfstar picked for you," she purred. "It describes you _so_ well."

The red tom smiled and winked at her. "Bet you'll have a better one."

Nightkit closed her eyes briefly in disgust. _Mouse-brains!_

Wolfstar's voice rose above the rest, and the crowd became quiet and turned to listen. "Pineblaze and Redfang will hold their vigil next evening, since tonight is the Gathering. That is all."

As the cats departed, Nightkit heard Rosekit whisper to her brother, "Just one more moon and we'll be apprentices!"

_And I'll be the only kit,_ she thought unhappily. _There'll be nothing to do!_

As she grumpily entered the nursery, Darkpetal met her. "Hello, daughter."

"Hi."

"Why the long face?"

"Rosekit, Poppykit and Acornkit are five moons old. They'll be apprentices soon, and I'll be the only kit in the nursery."

"Well, I would suggest you to cherish your age. Right now you don't have any big responsibilities like an apprentice gets."

"But that's why I want to be an apprentice!"

"You're right." It was Blackstone, who in coming to check on Darkpetal had heard the conversation. "Your eagerness to have responsibility is unusual, but it is good."

"But it can also be rash," Darkpetal interjected. "You don't realize yet how heavy responsibility can be."

Blackstone suddenly hissed at his mate. "The more trust and responsibility she gains from her Clanmates, the better. She _will_ become a warrior, the best one ever; you see if she doesn't."

"She's just a _kit_," Darkpetal meowed. "You place too much faith in her."

"And you doubt her too quickly!"

Nightkit slunk away as the argument grew more heated. Seating herself a little ways outside the nursery, she looked miserably at the horizon. She hated it when her parents fought, she hated it that she would be the only kit left, and she hated it that she couldn't do anything important. She gazed at the slowly darkening sky, where StarClan dwelled. What view did they take on her life – Darkpetal's or Blackstone's? Or did they see something better?

*** ( ) ***

When the full moon began to appear a few hours later, Wolfstar gathered the cats that were to go with him to the Gathering. Pineblaze and Redfang were among them, of course. Even Sorrelbird was coming, leaving her kits in the care of Darkpetal, who didn't mind it as the three had promised to behave. Crookedear was reluctant to join the group, but consented after Maplebreeze told her that the walking would do her good. "As if I haven't been told that enough all ready," the elder had muttered under her breath. Still, she had agreed to go.

All the kits napped while the warriors discussed the raid from the Thunderclan patrol. But Nightkit had trouble relaxing, and her sleep was fitful. What woke her at last was a cry of alarm from Swallowflight.

"Look! Look at the moon!"

Everyone looked up to see what was wrong, and all had wide eyes and tense muscles from seeing. A large wisp of cloud was slowly covering the moon.

"What's happening?" Nightkit asked.

"StarClan is displeased," Rosekit meowed. "Something must be happening at the Gathering."

"Most likely an argument over the raid," Acornkit suggested. "They're breaking the truce, those mouse-brains!"

Nightkit suddenly stiffened as something caught her gaze. In a shady spot where moonlight did not touch, a twin pair of blue-colored lights stared out at her from the corner of the warriors' den. No, those were eyes! They blinked once and then vanished. The kit looked away and saw Maplebreeze was staring in the same direction. She had seen the eyes too.

After a few minutes, the cloud over the full moon suddenly began to clear and part until it vanished all together. Everyone let out breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"The Gathering is peaceful again," Bluestorm remarked. "The group will be returning soon, and can tell us what happened."

Nightkit felt Darkpetal beside her. "And you," the queen murmured to her, "need to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

Soon the other kits were in the nursery asleep. But those blue eyes still lingered in Nightkit's thoughts long before the soft darkness of rest came.

**AN: I'm still in need of a beta, so please PM me if you are one or if you know somebody who has read Yellowfang's Secret, which contains the inner workings of ShadowClan. And don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Time Will Tell

**Chapter 6**

**Time Will Tell**

Nightkit was running through the forest. The cold air stung her face, but she kept running. How she had managed to get out of the nursery, she didn't know. All she knew was that the camp was far behind, and she was happy to be free.

Paw-steps from behind startled Nightkit. Oh no! Her escape had been discovered! A warrior was chasing her, ready to catch her and bring her back. But not now, not now!

She quickened her pace, noticing for the first time that the forest was not the friendly one she had heard of. It looked as if it were complete midnight, for the whole place was dark and full of shadows. Mist had settled in, blocking her view. She couldn't see as she ran at her fastest, and yet the unknown cat kept coming, coming, closer, never hesitating in his stride and always confident as Nightkit tried to outrun the warrior. She tripped and fell, and as she hit the ground, looked back in guilty fear.

Two light blue eyes cut through the gray veil as a tom, one she'd never seen before, leaped to pin her down. She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Nightkit!"

She looked up, astonished that the stranger would know her name. But he wasn't there. It was her mother's ivy-green eyes, full of concern, gazing into hers, not the attacker's eyes of cold flame.

The forest was gone. The darkness was gone. The unknown tom that had been chasing her was gone. It had been a nightmare.

"Nightkit," her mother repeated anxiously, "are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Just a bad dream, that's all." She stretched and gave a yawn. In her mind, she was still a little nervous, but she didn't want to worry Darkpetal. "I'm fine."

"Good. Do you want me to go get some prey for you?"

"Yes please. Could I have a frog?"

"You sure can."

As they were just finishing their meals in the cool greenleaf morning, a yowl rang out nearby.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!"

As they watched from their position outside the nursery, Nightkit noticed as Redfang and Pineblaze seated themselves, Redfang dug his claws into the ground, appearing upset. In fact a lot of the cats looked like that. Many seemed angry or frustrated, their tails twitching.

All but two. Blackstone's and Crowtalon's faces showed no emotion, although the latter was better at it. They only gazed at Wolfstar on the Longbranch, with no indication of their thoughts.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Wolfstar began. "At the Gathering last night, I spoke of the raids. Ravenstar claimed innocence, but lost his temper after a while, and the ThunderClan warriors present were ready to charge. We roused the wrath of StarClan, and would have fought had it not been for Ripplestar."

"She's smart, that RiverClan leader," Crookedear muttered. "She has a sensible head on her shoulders."

Nightkit recalled the clouded moon. So that was the reason it had been darkened!

"Ravenstar promised he would keep a closer eye on his cats. I said that we would keep an eye out for any more raids, and that if they continued, battle would be the only option." Wolfstar looked out on the crowd, who all nodded in agreement, although a few still looked like they wanted to declare war right then and there.

The leader meowed, "I know this is hard for some of you, but we cannot act without proof. We need to find out who is leading the raids so we can attack the main source. Not all of ThunderClan may be responsible."

After that, the next moon passed uneventfully. There were still safety measures, however. Border patrols had marked and checked the lines with more diligence. The fresh-kill pile was stocked up well, thanks to the plentiful ways of Greenleaf. Guards had been posted at the entrances more often.

Even with all the precautions, ShadowClan defiantly still felt uneasy. Battle training seemed to have more meaning now, with the lingering possibility that no one had mentioned yet. Most of the cats were itching to know what ThunderClan was going to do.

Indeed, ThunderClan, after the Gathering, had been almost remote, except for the meetings between the medicine cats, who could give no advice on what the best course of action would be except to be patient and to wait. That was all. And so wait they must, wait and watch and hope and despair and search. Wolftstar had assured them that they would find out what was wrong and try to stop it. Some were contented with that, but others wanted something more, something to teach their rivals a lesson. War lingered near, but had not revealed itself yet, forced to bide its time in the back of their minds until it was allowed to take control of the problem. For now, patience held their hearts, but its grip was slowly weakening as anxiety and restlessness crept along their bodies and senses, poking at their thoughts and injecting worry, confusion, anger and fear. One could never be quite sure of these things, especially not in a time like this.

However, there were some things to be sure of, some being that the young grew old and that experience was to be earned and that ceremonies were certain for the cat who has lived long enough. And so it was that moon, on a mildly warm day, Wolfstar called a Clan meeting.

"Poppykit, Rosekit and Acornkit, step forward."

The two she-cats and the one tom showed themselves, excellently groomed and eyes full of happiness.

"Poppykit and Acornkit, you have reached the age of six moons. It is time you become apprentices. Poppykit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw.

"Hazelheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Owlflight, and I know you will pass on all your spirit and courage to Poppypaw."

"I will, Wolfstar," the warrior promised as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Acornkit," the leader continued, "until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Acornpaw.

"Whitehawk, you will mentor Acornpaw. You have been a good warrior under Crowtalon's training. I know you will pass on all your skill and strength to your apprentice."

After the two touched noses, Wolfstar called, "There is one more thing. Maplebreeze?"

The medicine cat stood and announced, "Cats of ShadowClan. As you know, I am not like the moons; I cannot live forever. So I have chosen an apprentice, one who has demonstrated thoughtfulness and warmth. Your new medicine cat will be Rosepaw."

The she-cat stood beside her mentor, a little embarrassed at being the center of attention, but eyes sparkling with joy.

"Rosepaw," Wolfstar meowed, "do you accept the post of apprentice to Maplebreeze?"

"I do!"

"Then at the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan. The good wishes of all ShadowClan go with you."

The crowd chanted the names of the newest additions with happiness. "Rosepaw! Acornpaw! Poppypaw! Rosepaw! Acornpaw! Poppypaw!"

_Now I'm really the only kit_, Nightkit thought bitterly. _I'll be all alone_!

Blackstone's voice spoke from behind her. "What's wrong, Nightkit?"

She turned to face him. "I'm the only kit left and I won't be an apprentice for ages! It's not fair!"

Her father licked her forehead comfortingly, but his eyes seemed distant, as if he were remembering something about his youth, his voice determined but soft as if he was recalling words spoken to him from long ago.

"Someday you will become an apprentice, my dear, and then you will become the best of them all. Your time will come."


	7. Shrouded Dreams

**Chapter 7**

**Shrouded Dreams**

"Your time will come."

He had heard Blackstone's words, words of encouragement, of confidence in his kit, but it was also words that reflected memories. Memories that only three knew besides StarClan: him, Blackstone and Darkpetal.

The cat, crouched in the shadows, smirked. How ironic were those words. Blackstone was speaking from experience. He had heard those words uttered by this cat, this unseen cat that heard all and saw all, this cat of the past now here again.

The tom's eyes settled on the kit. The black she-cat with the moon-mark, her eyes full of disappointment but also with the tiniest bit of hope as she listened to her father. He had high hopes for her, this hidden tom. He hoped that she would cooperate when he presented himself. If she would listen to him, the future would be bright and ShadowClan could rise to a new era. The other Clans would truly respect it then - if he could convince her to help him in his vision for the future. If he worked it right, she would see that vision too and work for it with as much zeal as he had.

But carefully, softly, patiently he must work. He must work this out with cunning. He must not frighten her. Craft the den correctly, and it is strong against all weathers. Train hard, and you are strong in all battles. Speak wisely, and Nightkit would be hardened to face the challenges ahead.

_But not yet. Leave her be for now. Grow strong and ambitious. Make your father proud. Like he did me. Then your time will come, little one_._ Soon you will rise above them all_.

The tom crept away, a cool breeze blowing after him.

*** ( ) ***

A quarter-moon later...

The swampland of ShadowClan territory surrounds you. An owl hoots somewhere above. The moon is hidden. Frogs croak. Rats claw among the logs. Thick mist, so dense you aren't able to see a fox-length before you.

Listen. A soft voice borne on the wind, calling, beckoning:

"Nightkit."

"What?"

"Nightkit."

"Who's there? Show yourself?"

"I'm here, waiting for you."

"What do you mean? Acornkit, is that you? Don't play games with me!"

"I'm waiting for you to come to me."

"Darkpetal? I'd come to you if I could see you."

"You cannot see me yet. Soon you shall. Patience, little one."

"Come out, please! This isn't funny anymore. I'm scared."

"Do not be frightened, only ready. Your time will come."

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Tell me what you mean!"

"Patience..."

Nightkit awoke, shivering despite the humidity. The voice had been so remote, so detached, yet also so strong and reassuring. None of it made sense to her, and she was a little afraid at being spoken to by someone she hadn't been able to see. Hopefully an answer would come along soon.

*** ( ) ***

Owlflight was awakened by a sound that same night. They were coming from Blackstone, soft murmurs that he had to concentrate on to hear.

"No, no! I'm sorry, father, I'm sorry! I'll do better, I promise. Ow! Please don't hurt me, Da- Next time, I'll make you proud of me; I'll make you all proud."

The tom whimpered in his sleep, then fell silent, his body stiff with fear. Owlflight felt sorry for the other warrior, who was probably having a nightmare. But Blackstone seemed fine now, for he had relaxed some. Tucking his tail closer to his nose, Owlflight closed his eyes again.

*** ( ) ***

"Rosepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is."

"Then come forward."

The pale red she-cat obeyed, watched proudly by the other medicine cats: Pinefall of ThunderClan, Amberfur with her apprentice, Breezepaw, of RiverClan, and Brownleaf of WindClan. Soon she would meet StarClan, here at the Moonpool. Maplebreeze, although happy, continued with a serious face, looking up to a dark sky scattered with sprinkled dots of light.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

The water was cold but sweet on Maplebreeze's tongue, and blackness swiftly engulfed her senses for a moment. When it melted away, she found herself in a meadow washed with both moonlight and sunlight, pale and gentle but at the same time fierce and happy in the emotions it gave. She couldn't tell whether it was day or night, or what time of day or night it was at all. The seasons seemed mixed together too: the leaves of the trees bracketing the meadow were colored, while some branches were completely bare. The grass of the meadow, although long as though it was in greenleaf, was dotted with small flowers and growing shoots that would be found in new-leaf. the smell of different herbs she knew well was strong, and she could see a few. There was no sounds, however – no birdsong, wind, rain, insects or prey – no sounds except her own paw-steps as she came cautiously forward.

Then came the paw-steps of another to her ears. An orange tom with black flecks stepped out into her view.

"Gingerpelt!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"It's good to see you again, Maplebreeze," he replied. His yellow eyes narrowed as he cocked his head, looking at her. "You've grown from the time when you were my apprentice. You were the size of a mouse then; now you're a squirrel."

"Oh really? You were as slow as a badger back then, if I recall."

They laughed about it, feeling good to be with each other again and trade jokes. Finally things became serious.

"Gingerpelt, what is this place? I've never been here before."

"No, and there is a good reason for that. This is the Eternity Glade, one of the special spots of StarClan territory. Time is always here, yet never here, existing, yet extinct. The seasons, day and night, they all live in harmony with their different ways. All medicine cats see this place twice in their lives. The first time, as with you, is so that you may familiarize yourself with it. The second time you see it, you will be with your ancestors. This is where medicine cats who have come to StarClan wake here. There are places designated in StarClan for kits, apprentices and elders, for all the other ranks to come to when they die. When we see a death, we know just where to go."

"It's certainly a system! This spot is very beautiful. How long have they been here?"

"Since the time when StarClan began long ago." He changed the subject. "But you have not left ShadowClan yet, thankfully, and I have a message for you: 'Beware an enemy of memory that searches for a dark dawn. The light will be scarred, healed and torn, wandering into a storm.' "

Maplebreeze was still, listening carefully. Gingerpelt came close and licked her forehead. "I will walk with you always, my apprentice. Farewell."

The she-cat awoke by the Moonpool and saw light pink and gold tracing the sky, heralding the dawn.

The dreams of those cats had been all different, but all held one thing in common: they were all cloaked in a mystery that would take awhile to solve.


	8. Pushed

**Chapter 8**

**Pushed**

**AN: I do not own the story of how LeopardClan won the River.**

"And that," Crookedear meowed, "is how LeopardClan won the river for a whole moon."

Nightkit still faithfully visited the elder every day; most often now to give her medicine from Maplebreeze and Rosepaw or help the apprentices search for ticks. Today the striped she-cat had told another story of the ancient Clans, once again told with mastery that not many cats possessed for the art. The battle between Fleetfoot, the LeopardClan she-cat, and the two wild boars, Rage and Fury, had left her heart thumping with excitement and fear.

Crookedear began to cough harshly after finishing, which jolted Nightkit back to reality. "Oh, I forgot!" she mewed, bringing out coltsfoot and juniper berries. "Maplebreeze told me to bring you this. She says it will help your breathing."

"I don't need any special treatment," the elder replied, indignant. "It's just a little cough; it'll clear up soon."

"Perhaps, but she insisted."

"Oh, fine!"

Just as she started chewing the herbs, a well-known call rose in the air: Wolfstar was calling a meeting.

"He sounds mad," Nightkit observed. "What if it's ThunderClan again?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Ravenstar can never be trusted to keep a promise."

The two cats came outside and sat at the edge of a fidgeting crowd. Poppypaw and Acornpaw were nearby with Whitehawk and Hazelheart, pelts bristling. The humidity of sunhigh was oppressive, but a cool breeze blew past them, taking away some of the heat.

"Today," the leader announced, "another patrol of ThunderClanners were seen on our side of the border. According to Mousewhisker, who saw this, they were marking their scent in our territory, moving the borderlines." He paused, his voice hardening. "And those who weren't marking were watching after _our_ prey that they had caught."

The crowd yowled in anger, many digging their claws into the earth and hissing. A murmur from someone was passed along from mouth to mouth until it grew into a steady rumble, then a loud chant. "Attack ThunderClan! Attack ThunderClan! Attack ThunderClan!"

Wolfstar held up his tail, and the crowd instantly hushed.

"This cannot be ignored any longer," he stated firmly, his eyes flashing. "We will show our rivals we are true warriors!"

The volume rose to a great cheer.

"We will protect our land and show ThunderClan they are not the most important; that we are fighters too!"

More cheers. The chant began again, and this time it took a while before they could be quieted.

"We will attack – but not today. We will prepare and wait for the opportune time. Planning is always a value."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"And we will need all the fighters we can get." His voice warmed slightly, and his gaze swept over the ones below, searching. "Nightkit, step forward."

Joy and embarrassment tingled through her. Darkpetal wouldn't have a chance to clean her. She must be upset that her daughter was having her apprentice ceremony without a freshly groomed pelt.

Crookedear nudged her. "Go on, little one," she murmured. "You will finally learn to care for your Clan."

_Care for your Clan_. That's what she wanted to do, to help her friends and family, to have a real purpose to live. She came to the front, Poppypaw and Acornpaw giving her encouraging nods as she went by.

Wolfstar meowed, "Nightkit, it is time you become an apprentice. Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." He paused, his eyes thoughtful. "Bluestorm." The blue-gray tom looked up in surprise, but he came forward. "Bluestorm, you will mentor Nightpaw. May you pass on your courage and determination to her."

The two solemnly touched noses, but both were smiling. "I'll train you well," the new mentor murmured to her. "You can count on that."

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" The chant was like light birdsong in the apprentice's ears, as sweet as honey. She drank it in and purred.

Poppypaw was there in an instant, happiness gleaming in her eyes. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Nightpaw answered. "I didn't think it would happen today."

"Well," Acornpaw commented as he came up, "like Wolfstar said, we need all the fighters we can get."

Rosepaw weaved her way through the crowd until she was with them. "I hope you do well," she meowed softly.

"Thanks, Rosepaw."

Bluestorm was beside her suddenly, although she hadn't seen him coming. "Time for training," he announced. "Follow me."

Soon they arrived at the same place where she had watched Badgerclaw and Eagletalon demonstrate a move for their apprentices.

"Battle training," Bluestorm stated. "To get into attack position, just crouch slightly and put one back paw behind the other to give you momentum when you move. Put one front paw in front of the other to balance."

"Like this?"

"Yes, but keep your tail up. Don't put in down between your legs or you'll fall over. That's it. Relax. Now try again."

After the position was perfected, Bluestorm meowed, "Now I'm going to teach you a simple move. I'll do it first so you know what it looks like in action." He stood still and instructed, "Swipe at me."

Nightpaw ran forward and swiped at her mentor, aiming for his head. But he ducked and suddenly twisted to her right, rolling a mouse-length away and springing to his paws, all in one swift movement.

"Wow!" The apprentice stared at the tom, her mouth open. "That was cool!"

"Don't stand there gawking, Nightpaw, because now it's your turn."

"Okay."

This time Bluestorm came and swiped at her. Nightpaw ducked automatically, but forgot to drop on her side to roll, and she was pinned to the ground in an instant.

"Remember," her mentor told her, "always remember to drop the instant your head is down, and rolling will come without thinking."

The next time when she ducked, she forced herself to fall, causing the slightest hesitation, but true to the tom's prediction, she rolled.

"Good, Nightpaw. Again."

Again she ducked and again she hesitated before she dropped.

"Keep making yourself fall until you no longer have to," Bluestorm meowed. "Remember, you won't have time to think during a real battle. You only react."

Finally she was dropping without hesitating, without effort, and Bluestorm moved on to the next step.

"Your rolling is great. Now comes the part where you stand up again."

It was the most difficult part. She had to make sure that when she was ready to spring back up, that her paws and legs were tense and ready to push against the ground, although they were tucked underneath her belly. It took several times, as timing was crucial. Even after five tries, she had only perfected tensing her muscles at the right moment; but Bluestorm was patient and would shift her paws to show her where they should be against her belly and the ground.

"Remember to be ready," he would repeat again and again. "Time is everything."

When she finally managed to push upwards and stand like lightning, Bluestorm praised her work, then made her practice the full move a few more times.

By the time Bluestorm told her training was done, it was early evening and her muscles were sore, but she was proud of herself.

After sharing tongues with Acornpaw and getting a bite to eat from the fresh-kill pile, she wearily headed for the apprentices' den, where Poppypaw showed her the nest that had been made up for her, which she gratefully flopped onto.

Sleep came quickly, but as she drifted into darkness, she slightly sensed that someone was watching her.

**AN: You'll find out who the mysterious tom is in the next chapter, I promise!**


	9. An Offer

**Chapter 9**

**An Offer**

He walked through the forest; an ordinary one. _Well, probably not so ordinary_. It wasn't like most forests, not like the one of the Clans. But he had grown used to it, this place of mist and tall trees that blocked out the hated stars and moon and sun, although there always did seem to be a light source from somewhere. This place of black trees, mist, a little creek that gave no water, of prey that could never be eaten, of darkness. Yes, of darkness. That was the first thing one would notice when he or she came here for the first time. Then they would get used to it, like always. _Speaking of which_...

He looked around, tasting the air. Something was there. Movement suddenly caught his eye. He peered in the direction from which he had seen it.

Two green eyes flickered and blinked. _Yes_! It was she, the new apprentice; the daughter of Blackstone. The one who could make the future better than it had ever been. But first he must introduce himself, of course.

*** ( ) ***

Nightpaw was a little frightened when she awoke in her dreams to find herself here. She'd never had such a vivid dream before. Or was it not a dream? Was she truly awake, but lost? Was her nightmare, the one where she had been chased and overtaken, going to come true? She shivered. It was cold here, cold and so full of shadow, more than she was used to.

"Where am I?" she asked herself aloud.

She jumped as a voice came from behind her. "You are in a secret place, unseen by many."

She whirled around and got into the attack position she had been taught earlier. "Who are you?"

"Wonderful position, by the way! It's perfect." A dark gray tom appeared, seeming to materialize out of the mist. "You must have a good mentor."

"Who are you?" the she-cat repeated, unsheathing her claws, trying her best not to show her nervousness.

"My, touchy, aren't we? Don't worry, young one. I wouldn't think of hurting anyone so..._special_."

This had the right effect. The black cat's ears perked, and she looked at him with a spark of curious interest. "What are you talking about?"

A wary voice, but clearly she was relaxed. He smiled to further ease her fears and sat with his tail-tip in front of his forepaws. "Allow me to introduce myself," he meowed. "My name is Darkfrost."

"I'm Nightpaw." She glanced around again. "Is this your forest?"

He chuckled. "_My_ forest? No, no. But I live here. I've lived here for a long time, ever since my death."

"Y-your death...? Are you from StarClan?"

He only smiled. How simple this apprentice was. How simple and foolish and young and strong and stubborn and devoted and manipulative. Just like Blackstone, that other failure that had yet to forget his mistakes.

Nightpaw took the smile as affirmation to her question. Her eyes widened and she dipped her head quickly, breathing hard. _I can't believe it! A cat from StarClan!_ "What did you mean when you said I was special?"

"Well, every cat is special in their own way, right?" She nodded. "They all have different abilities that help them to gain strength and respect from their Clanmates."

"And to care for their Clan."

"Yes, yes. And you, my dear, have some extraordinary abilities; some I've never seen in most ShadowClan cats."

"You're ShadowClan too?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'd come to you if I wasn't?"

"My parents say I'm talented too."

"I'm sure they do." _Now to ask her_. He gave her another disarming smile and meowed casually, "Would you like to impress your parents?"

She nodded eagerly. "I would like to very much."

"Would you like to impress your friends? ShadowClan? All the Clans?"

"What are you getting at?"

_She's quick_. "Would you like to become the most famous warrior in ShadowClan, Nightpaw? The most respected warrior, deputy, leader?"

_Leader?_ "Yes, but only if StarClan wills it."

_Now to break her faith_. "Are you _sure_ StarClan will allow you to become leader? What if they don't have interest in your hopes for the future?"

Her head tilted quizzically. "Well, of course they have an interest in my future! They're the ancestors of the Clans!"

"The cats of the past. Those of the past dwell only in the past, never looking ahead, not caring about those who look to the future. All they want is to trap the Cans in the past and make them miserable. StarClan cannot will your destiny, Nightpaw. It has already been planned out. They cannot stop it, only watch, as you become leader of all the Clans!"

"_All_ the Clans?" Nightpaw backed away a little, shaking her head. "I don't want to rule all the Clans. It would be too much!"

"Don't be mouse-brained! It would be easy enough; if-" He stepped forward and leaned close, his pale blue eyes glittering. "If you will let me train you. I can teach you battle moves that Bluestorm will never show you, moves only used in specific Clans, ways to sway all to your side, the ultimate path to conquer and success!"

She flinched away from his wild gaze. "You're not from StarClan!"

"What made you think I was?"

"But you said you were!"

"I never did. That was only your assumption." His tail lashed with excitement. "Don't you see? You can become the greatest ruler, the best cat in history - and you can make your parents proud of you. No one could stand in your way if you let me teach you. Your enemies would fear you; your allies follow you like bees to honey. You would be adored above StarClan!"

"No, no, no!" She backed farther away, trembling. "I don't want that. My parents wouldn't be proud if I did what you're offering. I want to serve my Clan to the best of my ability."

"And you will, if-"

"No, I wouldn't! I'd be a terror that would be the most hated tyrant in history, not the most famous leader. I'd become no better than Tigerstar and Brokenstar." She shivered inwardly as she remembered the stories of those two who had cared nothing for others, who had made their own ruin. And there were more than just those two, more told about by the elders when a spirit-story was called for. And Darkfrost seemed to be one of them.

"They found true power that others were too afraid to use, here in the Dark Forest, in this place of destiny." The tom gestured at their surroundings as he spoke.

"Place of destiny? More like a place of death!" She stood and faced him, her voice firm. "I won't be trained by you, Darkfrost. I'd rather die than betray the four Clans and StarClan. They are my friends."

She turned and ran, stumbling over protruding tree roots and pulling herself out of shallow, sticky mud pits. Finally she fell and crashed onto the ground. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her nest in the apprentices' den, now torn up from moving in her sleep.

"Nightpaw?" Poppypaw's sleepy voice was slightly blurred, but grew clearer as she woke. "Are you okay? You look like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine...now." She yawned, trying to seem unconcerned. _I'll never learn from you, Darkfrost! StarClan is my guide_.

"Have it your way, Nightpaw." The gray tom's voice hissed angrily in her ears, although she couldn't see him now. "Keep on hoping in StarClan, keep on bending to their commands like a blind fool. Today they are your friends, but soon they will betray you. Then where will you be?"


	10. Lessons

**Chapter 10**

**Lessons**

Darkfrost stalked away and out of Nightpaw's mind, returning to the Dark Forest. He knew that he could reach her someday. There was always a way to open the wound in the heart.

He was soon met by another figure who dipped his head to the gray tom. "Hello, Darkfrost," the black tom murmured, his low voice emotionless as his face.

"Greetings, apprentice." All cats under him were called apprentice, nothing more, except on "special occasions" – times when they needed an extra lesson.

A pair of yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who were you with just now?"

"A new student."

"_I'm_ your only apprentice, Darkfrost!"

"You aren't anymore. Besides, she'll be of help when I train her as well as I have trained you. You two will make a great pair. Maybe."

"Why–?"

"You'll understand when you meet her. She has the makings of a killer to me."

"To kill _him_?"

"Maybe."

"I hope she does. If she's as good as you say, we can kill that worthless leader and take control!"

"But always remember, apprentice: joint ownership–"

"–is impossible; all are equal, or there is only one," the other finished in unison with his dream-mentor. "I understand."

"You'll know what to do when the time comes?" Darkfrost's pale blue eyes looked at the slightly younger tom.

Bright yellow eyes stared back. "Yes."

"Good." After a moment, the gray cat motioned to the other. "Come; we'll practice. Show me that belly-twist move you've been working on."

*** ( ) ***

"Nightpaw!"

She opened her eyes and asked sleepily, "What?"

"Get up! We're going on the hunting patrol."

"But I haven't learned how to hunt yet," she meowed through a yawn.

Bluestorm sighed impatiently. "You're going to learn while you're out there. Come on!"

Slowly getting up, she shook herself and stumbled outside. The sky was still dark that morning, with only a few threads of light blue and pink that was scrawled below some clouds. She shivered, cold, as a few snatches of birdsong floated to her ears. _It's too early_, she thought dimly.

"Come _on_, Nightpaw!"

Sighing, she hurried to catch up with her mentor. There were two other cats waiting for them: Flamepelt and Brightpaw.

"Hi," Brightpaw greeted with a friendly voice.

"Hi," Nightpaw mumbled, too tired to be sociable at the moment.

"Nightpaw!" Bluestorm chided. "Well," he continued, turning to the others, "let's get going."

"Don't worry," Brightpaw whispered to her as they walked side by side behind the warriors. "The walking will wake you up."

As they went farther into ShadowClan territory, Brackenfoot told the apprentices to keep an eye out for ThunderClan scent as they hunted, to which they promised that they would.

At one point, the ginger-furred tom stopped and looked at Nightpaw. "Scent check?"

Bluestorm nodded and spoke to his apprentice. "What can you smell?"

She opened her mouth, closing her eyes to get a better range. "Dog...but it's stale. Twoleg...also stale. They were walking here."

"Good. Anything else?"

Her nose wrinkled. "What's _that_?"

"Badger," Brightpaw replied, sniffing. "Don't worry, it hasn't been here for a moon."

"Hmm..." Her eyes snapped open excitedly. "Frog, I think."

"Yes, it is a frog," Brackenfoot confirmed. "Is it alright if I go first?"

"Sure," Bluestorm meowed, a teasing look in his eye. "Show us your skills, O great one."

"Aww, stop it!" The warrior ducked his head in embarrassment, but stalked off into some brush, his body low to the ground, seeming to glide into the shadows. A moment later, the other three heard a loud splash, and after a few seconds Brackenfoot appeared with a large frog in his jaws.

"That's some catch!" Nightpaw exclaimed, staring. "How'd you do it?"

"Oh, through practice and patience. And now it's your turn, apprentices. Brightpaw, come with me. Bluestorm, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Brackenfoot," the warrior replied, dipping his head. "Come on, Nightpaw. I'll show you how a ShadowClan cat hunts."

"Uh, Bluestorm?" she asked as they walked along.

"Yes?" her mentor mumbled, looking around for a good spot to practice.

"Are we going to use the hunting crouch?"

He stopped and looked at her. "The _hunting crouch_?"

"Yeah," she mewed, slowly realizing that this probably wasn't the best subject to be discussing. "Ashpaw showed it to me. A ThunderClan apprentice demonstrated it for her..."

Her voice trailed off as Bluestorm's eyes narrowed, then he snorted contemptuously. "The hunting crouch; ha! That move is only used by ThunderClan cats and ThunderClan cats only. It's a move for woods and shrubbery, the prickly things. _We_ never use the hunting crouch. So don't ever do it!"

"Yes, Bluestorm."

"Besides, _we_ use something better. Come on, I'll teach you the hunting style of ShadowClan!"

Disappointment and excitement swirled in her head as she followed him a little farther. Bluestorm took a stick from nearby and had her pretend it was prey, specifically a frog.

"The trick to hunting frogs is to slow and silent, then to pounce like lightening at the end, for they are nervous and can get away from you easily. Now go someplace where you can see the prey, but the prey won't see you. Always hunt downwind of it, then it can't smell you."

She went and crouched in a clump of reeds. "Would this be a good spot?"

"Yes, but don't make so much noise. Get lower down. Good. Now try to stalk and kill this 'prey.' "

Crouching even lower, Nightpaw stepped carefully through the reeds, but soon she stepped a bit too hard in a puddle, and a warning splash made her stiffen. "Oops!"

Bluestorm swept the stick away with a forepaw. "Well, that prey would be gone by now. Try again."

Through the practice, she learned to use the shadows, marshes, wind and reeds as a disguise, to step lightly and quietly but slowly, and when she was ready to pounce, to dart forward and catch the prey with a swift grab to surprise it. Each time she failed, Bluestorm would swipe the stick out of reach and then pick it up for the next practice. Each time she succeeded, he got a new stick so she could try the steps on different sizes of "prey".

After a while, Bluestorm finally gave her permission to try hunting real prey, and went off so she could work.

Alone now, Nightpaw tasted the air. Finding prey-scent, she tried to pinpoint it, which was a little difficult thanks to the slight mist and dampness.

Finally she did. The creature was just ahead of her, a few fox-lengths away.

Positioning herself parallel to the ground, she crept forward with quiet, carefully placed paw-steps. Ears pricked, green eyes narrowed, she weaved around a rock, tail curled slightly around her legs to keep from brushing the reeds and wet grass. There it was, small and green, sitting in a puddle.

_Now still...quiet...blend into shadows...step forward, one two...there's a puddle, don't step into that...reeds behind, tail down...don't move, little frog, don't move...please..._

The frog tensed, looked up. Something was wrong. It tensed to jump, made a hop forward, heading for the safety of water. Then pain overwhelmed it; it was being torn, tortured and killed!

Nightpaw smiled as the light died out of the prey's eyes. She had done it! _Thank you, StarClan, for this catch._

*** ( ) ***

"How did you do?" Brightpaw asked as the four cats met again at sunhigh. She saw the prey Nightpaw had caught and smiled. "Great job! Those are hard to catch."

"Really?" Nightpaw asked. "Bluestorm said they were easy."

"Well, easy compared to a rat or a crow or a raven," Bluestorm mumbled, his ears laid back a little.

"Right," Flamepelt meowed sarcastically, drawing the syllable out.

Ignoring him, Bluestorm started to make his way back to camp, and the others followed. Nightpaw walked a little behind her mentor, as his face was hard and flushed from being embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" she asked him cautiously, not wanting to upset him further.

"You did well."

"Thank you."

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"I was just saying thank you for the compliment."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't?"

"No. You must be hearing things."

Then who had spoken? Flamepelt and Brightpaw had said anything for a while now, and the voice hadn't sounded like theirs anyway. And Bluestorm had just denied speaking.

A chill went over her as she realized it. Darkfrost!

_But why the compliment?_ Darkfrost was evil; he wasn't serious in what he had said. He couldn't be. Could he?


	11. Danger Past and Present

**Chapter 11**

**Danger Past and Present**

**AN: This chapter will take the views of a few other characters, because I thought we should get to know some of them better. Let me know what you think. These all happen on the same morning.**

_**Blackstone's POV**_

"Wake up, you furball!"

Blackkit opened his eyes to the bright morning. A paw prodded him again, and he moved to avoid it.

"Furball?" Blackkit repeated, standing. "I'll show you who's a furball!" With a little yowl, he leapt on top of his friend and they began to wrestle playfully.

*** ( ) ***

Blackstone opened his eyes, savoring the dream. It had been a good time when he had been a kit. Owlflight had always been a jokester, and now look at how serious he had become!

Such a happy clear sky he had lived under - except for one cloud. It hadn't really bothered him then.

But it all changed when his time came.

*** ( ) ***

"Blackkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Blackpaw."

The young cat stood proudly, looking up at Cinderstar, a dark-furred she-cat. Although pregnant, she still looked dignified as she smiled, beckoning to his new mentor.

All of Blackpaw's eagerness evaporated in one look at the chosen one. Fear crept along his spine, hate knotted in his belly.

This cat, as an apprentice, had bullied by him taking his meals, leering at him, messing up his nest. But no one had ever known, not even Cinderstar or his parents or anybody. This cat, made a warrior some long moons ago, had been the master of disguise in front of his seniors. Blackpaw had been terrified into silence, told that if he uttered a syllable of what happened to him, he would be dead within two hours of speaking.

And now his nightmare had come back to haunt him again – only now it was a longer bigger, darker nightmare.

Not this one! Not him!

*** ( ) ***

Blackstone shivered, remembering. Why was he remembering? Why did he not turn his mind away from his past? Because he could not. He tried, but the memories wouldn't leave him alone, wrapping him tight in coldness, trapping him in awful events that nothing could erase.

*** ( ) ***

Blackpaw crouched, trembling, before his mentor as claw-like words lashed at him. He bent his head under them.

"How many times must I say it? You have to _roll_, not just drop!"

"I'll try," he murmured. The move was a difficult one, but this mentor didn't see that.

"_Try_? That's a poor excuse. Warriors don't try; they _do_! You'll never learn this move at the pace you're making."

"My time will come," Blackpaw meowed, lifting his head, daring to look at the older cat for a moment. He was surprised at his boldness. "I will make you proud!"

"Oh yes, your time will come," the other tom sneered. "You'll make me proud – maybe. But if you don't..." A paw with unsheathed claws was raised. "Your time will come sooner than you want. Understand?"

He gave a meek nod, his eyes wide and full of terror. A moment of silence followed.

"Now, again!"

Again and again, without a word of praise, without a smile, without satisfaction that he was doing well. And whenever his mentor called him worthless, he vowed he would make sure his future kits would have encouragement and be important.

When he received the news that his mentor was dead, there was no grief from him. Assigned with another mentor, Blackpaw soon became Blackstone and pushed the former terror aside like a dream.

*** ( ) ***

Blackstone smiled for the first time in a long while. At least that menace was gone. Now he could rest and work and serve his Clan, free from fear, for right now there were no worries.

For now.

_**Poppypaw's POV**_

Poppypaw was happy as she trotted beside Hazelheart. They were on a border patrol led by Crowtalon. She shivered; the black warrior's face had no emotion to show. _Just like Ravenstar_, she thought. She had seen the leader at the last Gathering. Many said he was leading ThunderClan down a bad path, but no one was bold enough to say so openly.

To distract her mind, she gave her attention to Redfang and Ashpaw. She could guess that they were secretly flirting a little and doing their best to hide it. Their whisperings at the back of the patrol were soft, and they kept glancing at each other more than where they were going. Quiet giggles drifted met her ears, and Poppypaw rolled her eyes at the actions of the two. Redfang, unfortunately, was getting to be quite the charmer, and worse, Ashpaw didn't even seem to be considering if he was serious. And she was too young anyway! Sorrelbird would have to be told.

After walking and freshly-marking the borders for a while, Hazelheart suggested they might do a little hunting. Crowtalon agreed, and gave permission to Hazelheart, Ashpaw and Poppypaw to do it.

Eager to show her hunting skill to the others, especially to her mentor, Poppypaw went off into the reeds. A crow caught her eye. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she crept forward with quick but silent paw-steps and finally caught it with a swift grab, barely, as it almost took flight at the last moment.

"Thank you, StarClan, for this prey," she meowed, looking down at it with satisfaction.

The loud snapping of a twig made her again alert of her surroundings, and inflamed her senses even more. Now murmuring voices reached her ears, unknown voices, not those of anyone in ShadowClan. She stiffened. Intruders!

Stalking even more quietly then she had before, Poppypaw made her way toward the direction in which the sound had come. Peeking slightly over a fern, her claws unsheathed unconsciously out of her paws.

A young dark ginger she-cat was giving the death bite to a frog, a she-cat who smelled strongly of ThunderClan.

Crouching down, a growl rising in her throat, she leaped, letting the growl loose in a yowl.

The other cat only had time to look up in surprise before Poppypaw landed on her, pinning her on her back.

"Intruding scum!" Poppypaw hissed.

"Crow-heart!" the other spat.

"Let her go, ShadowClan snake." A tom's voice stopped their speech. Poppypaw looked up, taking her eyes off her enemy.

Taking the advantage, the she-cat turned her head slightly and bit Poppypaw's front paw. Pulling back with the shock and pain, both of them scrambled to a standing position, breathing hard and fur bristled.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be beaten by a ShadowClan enemy," the golden-furred tom meowed to the she-cat.

The ginger she-cat dipped her head quickly to the tom, but her eyes were narrowed. "It's just an apprentice, Lionstrike," she protested.

"As you are, Squirrelpaw," the tom replied.

"She ambushed me!"

"You should be more careful."

"But- But I did what you told us to do. I have the prey right..." She began to trail off as more paw-steps sounded and the rest of the ShadowClan patrol appeared.

"Leave now," Hazelheart told Lionstrike, "And you will be spared."

"If you don't, we'll give you a fight that you won't forget in a hurry," Redfang snarled.

"Redfang!" Hazelheart rebuked.

Squirrelpaw gazed at the patrol and whined, "This isn't fair! They're more then us!"

Lionstrike, with a cunning smile, signaled with a bobbing tail. "Not anymore."

Three more cats stepped into view, smiling as wickedly as the first. There was another ginger she-cat, but a lighter shade then Squirrelpaw, a more yellowish color. Squirrelpaw went and stood beside this one; Poppypaw guessed that this must be Squirrelpaw's mentor. There was also a white tom with dark gray stripes, and they both flanked a jet-black tom with broad shoulders and burning yellow eyes. The other ThunderClan cats dipped their heads to him.

Poppypaw looked back and saw that her Clanmates had all stepped back, stiffened, were staring, some with their mouths agape. Redfang's snarl was one word that explained their reaction.

"Ravenstar!"

The ThunderClan leader's gaze swept over the patrol indifferently. "Well, Ashstripe," he asked the with tom with gray stripes, "what do you think of this?"

"They have five cats just like us. We should be evenly matched."

"Correct, deputy."

"Wait a minute," Poppypaw asked, surprised with herself that she was speaking. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"Not after you attacked my apprentice," the bright ginger she-cat spat. "How dare you!"

Squirrelpaw smirked at Poppypaw. "Yeah, tell her, Sandfur."

"She was stealing prey!" Poppypaw protested, gesturing at the recently killed frog with a flick of her tail.

"No, it was on our side of the border," Squirrelpaw meowed smoothly. "And then it ran over here."

Hazelheart explained, "If it comes to our territory, it is considered ShadowClan prey."

"No, it isn't! It was in our territory first! The frog is ours!"

"Ravenstar," Sandfur inquired, turning to the black tom, "won't you back her up?"

Redfang snorted disbelievingly. "Oh, please! He won't _really_ back that mouse-brain."

Crowtalon gave him a warning look, and Redfang fell silent, but not before Sandfur had lost her temper and was crouching, ready to spring at him.

"How dare you, how dare you!" she hissed. "Say that to my face, fox-dung! You don't control Ravenstar."

"Fight him, Sandfur," her apprentice's voice encouraged. "Fight him!"

"Stop!" Crowtalon had come up, glaring at Ravenstar and Sandfur. "If your apprentice insists, Sandfur, perhaps we should fight." He signaled with a tail-sweep, and the other ShadowClan cats spread out a little.

Lionstrike looked eagerly at Ravenstar. "Do we attack?"

"Yes," Ashstripe continued, "give us the signal and we'll shred them!"

But no reply came. Poppyaw looked up and realized that the leader was staring at Crowtalon, apparently speechless.

Crowtalon glared back. "What are you looking at me for?"

"It-it's you," Ravenstar whispered, "you...my son."


	12. Hostile Darkness and Welcoming Light

**Chapter 12**

**Hostile Darkness and Welcoming Light**

Dead silence fell. Cats backed away from Ravenstar and Crowtalon, speechless. Poppypaw saw that the two toms looked exactly alike.

Ravenstar, suddenly looking old and worn, stared with distant eyes at the ShadowClan warrior, oblivious to all else. One couldn't tell if he was speaking to himself or not. "How many years has it been?" he murmured softly, his voice for the first time full of emotion. "How many years have I lived not seeing my son?"

Crowtalon took a step back, shaking his head, his voice also changed. "There must be some mistake," he protested. "I'm not your son – I can't be – I'm ShadowClan!"

"Not fully. You are ThunderClan too."

"No–" Crowtalon seemed to recover himself. "No! I'm not! I'm not part ThunderClan, or part ShadowClan. I'm fully ShadowClan, and ShadowClan only will I be loyal to."

"I've missed you, Crowtalon. My son, a warrior! And a senior warrior, too. Come back to ThunderClan, son. Come back to me. You'll be accepted among my cats." He started to come forward, but Ashstripe pushed him back, a little too roughly.

"Stay back," the deputy growled. "Your reputation will be damaged."

"It has been, already." The leader pleaded with grief-filled eyes. "Please, Crowtalon. Don't you love me?"

The younger tom's eyes and face were full of anger. "No," he hissed, his voice dark, but with the smallest tremor in it. "I don't. I didn't, I don't, and I never will! You're no father of mine, not anymore. We may be kin, but there cannot be any friendship between us. We are enemies, and the next time we meet, I will fight you until you surrender. I don't care about ThunderClan or you! Remember that, _Ravenstar_." He spoke the name contemptuously.

His father staggered back as if he had been struck hard in battle, seeming as though he would fall. Sandfur and Ashstripe moved to support him.

Lionstrike's voice was cold as he glared at the ShadowClan warriors. "We are not finished. Our paths will cross again."

"And they will meet in war," Redfang threatened.

Squirrelpaw stuck out her tongue at Poppypaw.

Crowtalon slowly turned away, deaf to the crimson warrior's words. Hazelheart motioned to the others, and they started padding away.

Poppypaw stopped and looked back at the frog. The ThunderClan patrol was leaving too. No one was watching. With quick paw-steps, she went forward and grabbed the frog in her jaws, then ran to catch up with her Clanmates. No one followed her.

_**Ravenstar's POV**_

Ravenstar had instantly gone to his den for some rest when the patrol returned to the ThunderClan camp. He prayed that StarClan would forgive him before he drifted off - and ended up in a place of nightmares. The Dark Forest.

"How could you betray me?"

Ravenstar whirled around as the speaker raced from the shadows, her teeth bared and her pelt bristling. "I trained you, I promised you leadership over all the Clans – and you messed up in front of your enemies! You showed emotion like every mouse-brain!"

"And _you_ didn't tell me my son was in ShadowClan!" Ravenstar hissed back, still tired from grief, but angry nonetheless with the silver-she-cat, whose black stripes were like her revealed heart.

She shrugged, her amber eyes disdainful. "Why should I have told you? You never cared for him that much."

"That's because you led me to believe he was _dead_!" Ravenstar yowled bitterly, his eyes furious slits. "I moved on, as we all must, because I believed that the past was _nothing_. You had taught me so, and I valued it."

"And look at where you are now. A leader, respected and powerful."

"A tyrant, feared and hated! I, like the past, am nothing. You never cared for me, you fox-dung!"

"How could you say that? After all I did for you–"

"I have come to this. Well, no matter. StarClan still cares for me."

His former mentor laughed. "You fool! Once you joined us, you are part of us forever. Do you really think those brainless mangepelts will accept you now?"

Fear appeared slightly in his eyes, but he replied, "I have asked for their pardon. They know the pain I have gone through each day without Crowtalon. They will understand!"

"Dream on, apprentice, dream on."

"I am no longer your apprentice!" Ravenstar turned his back on her.

A growl rose in her throat. "Are you sure about that?"

She leaped towards him suddenly, catching him off balance, and knocked him to the ground. "You're getting slow, apprentice," she taunted.

"Don't call me that!" He struggled and managed to bite her right forepaw and wriggled out from under her, soon running away from her, but when he reached the edge of the trees a few fox-lengths away, he turned and called, "I forbid you to enter my dreams again! We are through, Silverstripe!" And with that, he ran into the black forest.

*** ( ) ***

She looked at the place where he had gone until a new voice came from behind her. "We have lost a valuable apprentice, Silverstripe."

She turned to see Darkfrost slide into the dimly lit clearing, annoyance in his blue eyes. "I know," she meowed, "but the first apprentice is still holding strong. Don't worry. I will find a new partner in ThunderClan soon."

"Well, you had better find one quickly. Time is running out. StarClan will soon be suspicious."

"With Ravenstar gone, they will relax. I'm sure of it." Her amber eyes gleamed as she asked, "Did you let Hawkfeather and Cherrythorn know that we must talk?"

"Yes, I told them."

"Good." Silverstripe's eyes narrowed with pleasuring, evil thoughts. "We must train harder, and soon we will dominate the Clans forever."

*** ( ) ***

Ravenstar ran and ran until he was sure he had left Silverstripe and the Dark Forest far behind. His mind turned to StarClan, and one special cat there. He hoped he could join her soon. His heart ached again as he remembered the sweet days of loving his mate, even though it had been forbidden, and his son. Those had been the golden days, the days of true living.

He stopped, surprised. His wandering paws had ended up in a place he had been to once before. The seasons had been mixed before, but now it was leaf-fall with the warmth of greenleaf. There were nine trees in a circle, all of them bearing nine claw marks. Both represented the nine lives of a leader. The air, the leaves and the grass were gold-colored and pleasant. A path stretched before him, well-worn by the leaders who had gone before, leaders of all the Clans, those who had traveled down this road to paradise. Their scents never faded, but were mixed and fresh, so that the next one here might remember them. Ravenstar bent down and sniffed. Yes, there was the scent of the previous ThunderClan leader, Morningstar. And there were the scents of the leaders who had been alive when she was, and those of leaders before them, and on and on, back through countless moons to the beginning. This place, this path, would always be seen and used until the Clans ceased to be alive. Hopefully that day would never come, and this place would be part of StarClan forever.

"Ravenstar."

He looked up in awe as a golden she-cat with a white belly, muzzle and warm blue eyes stepped into view.

He dipped his head. "Morningstar." Fear overtook him again. "I – I'm sorry for what I did! Really I am! Please forgive me, don't send me back _there_."

"Your actions were wrong, Ravenstar," the she-cat meowed gravely, "and hurtful to the warrior code, the Clans, and yourself."

"I see that now," he sighed, hanging his head.

"But you were chosen by StarClan, and you worked in darkness not for yourself, but to serve your Clan – until ambition got the best of you. But you are still my apprentice, and as worthy a cat to have been a leader as you were to be trained under me. You have saddened StarClan and me, but you have vowed to make things better. Breaking away from the Dark Forest and forgiving Crowtalon was right."

Ravenstar's head was lifted and confident. "Thank you."

"And so the decision has been made." She turned and beckoned him with her tail. "Come. It is time."

_Now_? He froze. "But there's so much I need to fix!"

"Ashstripe will fix the problems. You chose the right deputy. He never liked it when you raided the borders, but he still remained loyal. And loyal and true and kind he will stay. Come."

He nodded, satisfied, and followed her.

As he followed Morningstar out of the clearing and farther down the path, she told him, "There is someone who especially wants to meet you."

"Who?"

The golden she-cat smiled and continued on. When they finally stepped into the heart of StarClan, Ravenstar beheld a crowd of cats, cats from his past and the pasts of others waiting for him. But the first to meet him sent his heart thumping wildly with joy, a silver-and-black tabby she-cat that raced toward him and covered him in licks. His mate. They spoke each other's names passionately.

"Ravenstar!"

"Larksong!"

Her voice was sunshine, his voice a river. Now he was at peace. Finally, all was perfect.


	13. Battle Wound

**Chapter 13**

**Battle Wound**

**AN: I'm still reading **_**Night Whispers**_**, so the piece of useless territory fought over in **_**Fading Echoes**_** will still be disputed on over who owns it.**

"Now that Ravenstar is gone – that useful, useless fool – you can initiate the first step to victory."

Darkfrost paced before his first apprentice, who sat with a slight showing of interest and eagerness on his face.

"When?" he asked.

"Soon, very soon. ThunderClan will not attack first, because if they did, the rumors that it has been stealing prey will be proven true. So ShadowClan must attack first to defend it's territory and reputation."

"Ashstripe won't be ready for a battle if we act now."

Darkfrost paused in his pacing, rolled his eyes. "Ash_star_, mouse-brain. He became leader the evening following Ravenstar's death." He turned to face the other cat. "And yes, he won't be prepared. His new position has just been conferred on him, and this will be his first act of real duty. If ThunderClan loses, his ability will be questioned. If ShadowClan loses..."

"ShadowClan will not lose!"

"Ah, but if so, Wolfstar's ability will be questioned. You win either way."

The tom smiled, a rare occurrence. "I see. But how am I to persuade him?"

"That's your problem, but it might be easy. Wolfstar is still riled up about the past raids; a few choice words will begin the storm. And, don't forget your soon-to-be partner."

"Nightpaw. Has she been trained yet?"

"Not yet. But the time is coming when she'll see correctly. I can feel it. And be careful in the battle with ThunderClan. There are some cats there you'd do better not to injure."

"Which ones?"

"Which _one_. I'll point the first out to you at some point."

"Alright. I'll do my best to persuade Wolfstar."

"See that you do, or all we've worked for comes to nothing."

*** ( ) ***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!"

It was in the middle of the morning when Nightpaw sat with Crookedear and Bluestorm in the middle of the gathering crowd, wondering, like all the others, what was wrong. Their leader seemed restless after a recent discussion with Badgerclaw and the senior warriors.

"ShadowClan, our time has come. We will attack ThunderClan!"

There were cheers, but not as many as the first time he had announced it a moon ago. Some weren't as sure now.

"Ravenstar is old," Mousewhisker meowed, "and he won't survive this battle if he is killed."

"Correct. Therefore, no one will fatally injure or kill Ravenstar, unless he asks for it."

Another question followed nods of affirmation. "The raids haven't happened for a while," Hazelheart commented. "Wouldn't it be unjust to attack now, with this lull?"

Wolfstar looked uncertain as what to say, but Crowtalon came to his rescue. "The raids were made against us in a time of peace. They were unjust. This battle is no worse than prey-stealing."

Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd, and Wolfstar nodded. "Thank you, Crowtalon. I will now issue the cats for the attack patrol." Everyone listened intently as their leader listed names. "Badgerclaw, Crowtalon, Whitehawk, Bluestorm, Pineblaze, Redfang, Mousewhisker, Featherdrift, Swallowflight, Poppypaw, Acornpaw and Nightpaw. Prepare yourselves, for we will attack at sunhigh. The rest of you will stay here to defend the camp. Wait until then for farther instructions."

Nightpaw tingled with excitement at being picked to go to the battle, but Brightpaw wasn't pleased.

"Why did you get to go and not me?" she asked Poppypaw. "I know enough!"

"You've been in plenty of battles," Poppyaw replied. "This is our first one. We deserve it."

"_Deserve_ it? Yeah, right! You only got picked because Wolfstar likes you better."

"That's not true." Flamepelt had come up from behind his apprentice, a look of disapproval in his eyes. "If you want to argue, argue with Wolfstar. He made the choices, and it wasn't because of favoritism."

*** ( ) ***

Soon it was time. Rosepaw and Maplebreeze had given everyone strengthening herbs, and those who were to stay were giving their good wishes to those who would go.

Nightpaw's parents came over to wish her well. "Make me proud, Nightpaw," Blackstone told her. "You promised, remember."

"I'll do my best."

"Be safe, dear," Darkpetal meowed.

"I will, Mom."

Wolfstar's voice rang out, clear and commanding. "Patrol, assemble!"

"Bye," Nightpaw called over her shoulder as she hurried to stand beside Poppypaw and Poppypaw at the back of the patrol.

"I can't wait!" Poppypaw meowed excitedly. "I'll teach them a lesson."

The other two nodded. At the front, Wolfstar gave a signal with a kinked tail over his back, and the others followed him without a word.

Looking back, Nightpaw saw Rosepaw waving farewell with her tail, and Nightpaw waved back with a smile.

*** ( ) ***

Wolfstar chose to go straight to the place where a battle had been fought, when ThunderClan had fought to reclaim a useless piece of territory it had given to ShadowClan.

"But who owns it?" Acornpaw asked as the route was passed along, mouth by mouth, through the group.

"Well, I don't care," Whitehawk muttered, "who owns it."

Seeing a few others nod, Acornpaw shut his mouth, not wanting to start an argument. The upcoming battle had no time for one.

Soon they reached the border. ThunderClan scent, smelling of forest life, flowers and trees that weren't pine trees, coated shrubs, ground, rocks and tree-trunks. _Their markers_, Nightpaw thought.

The patrol stopped, cautious of any enemies. No one picked up any fresh scents. But they were still wary. Wolfstar moved his tail in a rippling movement, and the patrol began moving again, now low to the ground, more silent than before, not daring to speak a word. The only worry was all the scent-trails they were leaving behind with every step.

A little while later, they stopped again. "ThunderClan patrol," Bluestorm murmured, turning his head to speak to the apprentices. "Don't say anything to them. Let Wolfstar and Badgerclaw do that."

Acornpaw darted a quick glance at Nightpaw. "I just want you to know, I've got your back."

"Thanks," she replied, surprised by his kind words.

Hazelheart laid her tail on Poppypaw's shoulders, as the apprentice had begun to mutter under her breath and fidget as the ThunderClan cats came closer. Nightpaw tried to peer over the heads of her Clanmates to see, but without success. So she decided to try by ear.

"Well, Wolfstar, I never thought you would come here in these times," one of the ThunderClan cats, a tom, meowed coolly.

"We came to show you that we meant business," Wolfstar answered in a similar tone.

"And so you have. I never enjoyed Ravenstar's plans and actions, but to obey the warrior code meant that I must obey him. Not only that, but I also valued him and his teachings that he passed onto me when he was my mentor. He was determined that ThunderClan be respected, and so do I."

"So it is for every Clan leader, Ashstar – for I assume you have received your nine lives."

"I have," Ashstar replied, his voice a little taunt. "And true to the command of StarClan, I will use them to the best of my ability, and I will prove my worthiness – even in battle, if I must."

"I know you will. But it does not have to be proven in battle. You can leave. We will all go back home and forget this."

"Forget the importance of Clan honor? To leave, and thus show that we are cowards after all? No! Battle is the only way, and so it must be."

"Are you sure?" That was Badgerclaw. "Maybe we could wait until the Gathering–"

Ashstar hissed angrily. "Mouse-brain! I won't wait for the next full moon. This will be decided now. ThunderClan, attack!"

Yowls and screeches rose into the air as the enemy charged over the border. Wolfstar barely had time to yell, "ShadowClan, attack!" before he was abruptly cut off by an unknown cat and was forced to fight.

The battle had begun.

Nightpaw was carried forward in the wave of her Clanmates, hoping and hoping that she could be brave and remember her lessons. It was odd – the battle was like a pool that is agitated, easy to see, but confusing with all the sounds and chaos.

True to his word, Acornpaw stuck by her side. They soon became a team, guarding each other's backs as they fought enemy after enemy.

But it didn't last for long. A cream-colored she-cat rammed into Acornpaw, knocking him away, and Nightpaw suddenly found herself against a younger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, who hissed and spat as she reared up on her hind paws, towering over the apprentice.

Acting without thinking, by instinct as Bluestorm had taught her, Nightpaw darted forward, striking a joint of one of her enemy's hind legs hard. The unbalanced tortoiseshell collapsed, and Nightpaw leapt on top of her, clawing at her back.

A cry erupted behind her, and she was knocked off the tortoiseshell and onto her side, gasping as the air left her lungs. Someone pinned her firmly.

Angry green eyes blazed into hers. They belonged to a light gray tom with darker stripes. He seemed to be about her age.

"Don't you dare hurt my mentor!" he hissed.

His grip was strong, and struggling didn't help. Desperate, she leaned forward slightly and bit the other apprentice's forepaw, like she had with Squirrelpaw. The tom meowed sharply in pain and lifted his paw, releasing his grip. Wriggling free, Nightpaw barely had time to steady herself before he leapt at her again, and they rolled around, screeching. The tom was good, and she began to worry that she might have to surrender.

Suddenly, his weight lifted. Looking up, she saw Acornpaw clawing at the other tom's shoulders and then locking onto his leg, gripping on with his teeth in a hold that couldn't be broken. The young enemy screeched in pain and finally tore away, leaving some of his fur in Acornpaw's mouth, which Acornpaw quickly spat out.

"I told you I've got your back," he reminded her with a smile.

A little while later, Nightpaw was looking to see if she could help any of her Clanmates. She spotted Badgerclaw against an orange tabby. He seemed to be doing well. The she stiffened. A young white-and-ginger she-cat was racing towards them from behind the deputy.

"Look out!" she called. Badgerclaw heard her, swiped the orange tabby away and turned to face his next attacker. With a yowl, he swiped at her. The she-cat ducked, her eyes full of fear as she continued to dodge him.

Nightpaw began to come to his aid. Badgerclaw swung a clawed paw upwards in a face strike. The she-cat couldn't dodge this, and the paw caught her on the chest and ran up the neck. She fell on her side, bleeding fast.

Nightpaw stopped at the older tom's side, breathless. Badgerclaw's eyes slowly widened as he peered down at the she-cat, then he gasped.

"No!" he cried.

Sensing another cat behind her, Nightpaw spun around, only to see a bright ginger paw slam into her throat, and then again, this time with unsheathed claws. She gasped in the blaze of pain and staggered back, unbalanced. Then the paw hit her hard on the head, and she fell to the ground.

Her vision became blurry and sounds echoed. The last thing she could make out was Badgerclaw, standing as if he were made of stone, staring down at the body of the she-cat he had wounded. He knew who she was.

Nightpaw also recognized her too just before darkness claimed her.

_It's Brightpaw._


	14. Healing

**Chapter 14**

**Healing**

**AN: Who are your three favorite characters (besides the main) and why? I'd like to know!**

Lush trees surrounded a glade, rattled by the wind that hissed overhead, and rippled the surface of a little pool that two cats was sitting by. Birds added their voices to it. A cool mixture of sunlight and shadow completed the picture of tranquility. Many had been here, and yet few saw this place. These cats were some of the few from the generation that had passed from another time.

After a long while of gazing down into the water in horror, shivering and wincing, they breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

"That was horrible," a dark gray she-cat meowed, a tremor in her voice.

"I agree," her companion, an orange tom with black flecks, murmured.

"It was necessary, though. Both ShadowClan and ThunderClan proved their worth."

"_Necessary_? At the cost of so many lives?"

"Warriors swear the oath of protection unto death. They know that. Only one is close to death, poor thing." The she-cat sighed as she looked at the pool again, which rippled and then cleared to show the prone image of Brightpaw. "Let's hope she'll live long enough for her ceremony. Wolfstar will give it to her, regardless of her condition."

"Yes. But these two are also close, Cinderstar." The pool rippled again to show two she-cats, one young, one old.

"No, Gingerpelt! Not _that_ one?"

"Yes. An ill time is coming for ShadowClan. They will not survive."

"But they are Nightpaw's only supporters! Or they soon will be. You know Darkfrost visited her. He will have her in the end, if we do not act now."

"Then we must act quickly, or she will be lost – like Blackstone."

Tears welled up in Cinderstar's eyes. "My son...He is straying. His mind is gone. I cannot reach him. He relies too much in miracles and Nightpaw. Yes, we must act quickly, for her sake – for his."

Gingerpelt nodded. "I know Maplebreeze will save her; she is skilled enough. But after she recovers...it will be up to her to decide where her loyalties lie."

*** ( ) ***

Blackstone had gone to the warriors' den, in hope of getting some sleep. But it was fitful, and drew him into a dream where he was lost in a foggy glade. A cold wind howled around him, blowing the mist past him, but never blowing it away.

Dark laughter reached his ears that made his spine crawl and his body tense. He knew that laughter. A voice that he recognized immediately made his heart numb with fear. The voice of his former mentor.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, apprentice?" The mocking, taunting, cruel words swirled as wildly as the icy wind; he couldn't tell where they were coming from. "Oh, I forgot – you're not my apprentice anymore, _Blackstone_. Those useless days of teaching useless you, how long and tedious they were! You had no ambition at all, you know. Oh yes, you were eager, but never smart. You never learned. You were so easy to control back then. And to think you actually believed that you were nothing, that all the training in the world wouldn't help you."

"Stop it, Darkfrost! Leave me alone!"

A faint image of the dark gray tom appeared, sitting calmly, his eyes bright and cunning. Just seeing him again, even after death, still made Blackstone nervous. "Bold, aren't we? First time you've called me by my name since apprenticeship. Leave you alone? I never could, even when you physically were." He leaned forward, gazing deep into Blackstone's blue eyes, his lip curled with a sneer. "I was always in your mind. And you still won't be rid of me until your last breath, mouse-brain."

Blackstone shuddered; closing his eyes, knowing it had been true.

Darkfrost sat back. "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your daughter. She might fail you."

"No, she won't! She promised! Nightpaw will be–"

"Your lessons have led you to delusions, Blackstone. Light will blind her, and she will turn to the dark for relief from the burn. She is mine!"

"No!" The tom sprang forward, eyes wild with fear and anger – but Darkfrost faded away before he landed.

"No!" he screamed, awakening in the den. He shivered as he saw his messy nest from his movement in sleep, and scores in the earth from unsheathed claws.

Calming himself, he shook his head. That evil one was lying. He had to be.

The words once more resonated in his memory. "She might fail you. She is mine!"

"No," he whispered to himself. It wasn't true. Darkfrost was just trying to manipulate him again, that was all. Nightpaw had promised, and she always kept her promises, he was sure.

*** ( ) ***

Darkness. Such darkness. So warm. So peaceful. So soothing it made one just want to stay in this tranquil black sunlight, cozy and safe, free from any cares, not caring, just resting. If these were the first few moments of death, they were nothing like she had imagined.

_Wait, death? No, not death_! Panic replaced the calm. _Wake up, wake up_! A light appeared from somewhere, and she struggled towards it, feeling the darkness trying to pull her back, but she wouldn't give in, not now!

Her thoughts were now given a voice. "Wake up. Wake up, Nightpaw." It was the voice of Maplebreeze. The light swallowed Nightpaw and drew her to awareness. She groaned as she opened her eyes, recovering consciousness and her senses, seeing first the worried face of the medicine cat that instantly smiled with relief.

"Good. I was beginning to think you had gone to StarClan. Sshh, stay still. Don't move. Now this might sting. I have to put this horsetail poultice on your neck wound."

It did sting, terribly. Then goldenrod, catchweed and finally cobweb were applied to heal the deep wounds that throbbed with each heartbeat, bled a little every two seconds. The pain was dull, but Nightpaw was still aware of it.

After a few minutes of careful application, Maplebreeze gave the apprentice a little honey so she could swallow some poppy seeds. "You need them," she told her. "Don't move, just try to rest."

Nightpaw managed to nod ever so slightly. Maplebreeze promised she would check on her in a while, and left to check on others.

Nightpaw couldn't help wondering, asking silent questions that no one could answer right now: _Will I be alright? How are the others? Where are they_? But the words were lost in the darkness that came once more.

*** ( ) ***

Over the next few days, sadness reigned. Nightpaw learned from Maplebreeze's daily reports that Brightpaw had died soon after the battle from the injury Badgerclaw had given her when he thought she had been an enemy.

"He can barely think anymore," the medicine cat murmured sorrowfully. "He can't sleep; just keeps staring into space and pleading with that she-cat to forgive him. He always sees her now, always before his eyes like some spirit. He's in the elder's den now."

Brightpaw had lived long enough for Wolfstar to preform the ceremony in which a warrior name is bestowed on a dying apprentice. She was given the name Brightsong for her bravery and spirit, but when he finished, it was found she had died with a smile on her face at the last words. Flamepelt had sat vigil with her for the night, and wouldn't speak to anybody right now.

Owlflight had taken up the role of deputy from Badgerclaw. Mousewhisker had become an elder, done with fighting at last. Bluestorm and Featherwhisker had finally become mates after much hesitation. Crookedear and Darkpetal were coughing more than usual, but it could be cleared up in no time.

*** ( ) ***

It wasn't long before Maplebreeze allowed visitors to see Nightpaw.

Surprisingly it wasn't her parents, but Crookedear. Given reluctant permission by Maplebreeze, the elder had forced herself to come over. Both were overjoyed to see one another again. Since it hurt to speak, Crookedear made it simple by asking questions which could be answered by a yes or no gesture, and entertained the apprentice with stories as she usually had done. But now, there were less about the Ancient Clans than about the lives of those she had known well. One time she even told Nightpaw why her ear looked the way it did.

"I was called Mistpelt back when I was a warrior. Wolfstar was Wolfclaw, deputy to Morningstar. My mentor was a she-cat named Shrewfur. I was in a patrol that was to do battle with WindClan, who had been moving the border into ShadowClan territory."

Crookedear went on to give a detailed account of the battle, including how a WindClan warrior, a red-and-black tom named Adderstrike, had ripped the skin off her right ear with claws and a leap-and-hold move, twisting it savagely.

"I gave him a good scratch down his face to teach him a lesson," she chuckled. "It's a scar now. Adderstrike was announced as the new deputy the next Gathering – probably because of his skill. He has skill, yes, but he'd much rather fight than talk."

*** ( ) ***

The Gathering commenced soon afterwards. Darkpetal was among those who weren't going, saying that Nightpaw might need her, even with all the assurance that her daughter was fine. Crowtalon stayed. Most assumed – and they weren't far off – that he wanted to be away from the other Clans for a while. Maplebreeze astonishingly left Rosepaw behind, explaining that she wanted to test the apprentice to see how well she would do alone. Rosepaw didn't seem that disappointed and accepted her mentor's decision. Nightpaw was disappointed to miss the Gathering, but Acornpaw promised that he'd give a full report of what had happened.

With the help of a few poppy seeds, sleep came easily. She slept through most of the night, awakening only when she thought she scented someone watching her. She looked around, saw nothing, and dozed off.

She dreamt that she was walking through a snow blizzard. Wind, sharp and cold as claws, tore across her pelt and legs and face. Bits of ice bristled on her pelt. She was blinded by the snow and the blinding white that was leaf-bare, the snow weighing her paws down like stone. And yet she must keep going, or else all would fail!

_Why_? That question brought no answer, and she panicked with not knowing, feared so badly that she woke sweating.

*** ( ) ***

Maplebreeze's sleep was fitful after she got back from the Gathering. Rosepaw had done well, no mentor could be more proud. But now, in this time when one was desperate for peace in the midst of sudden trouble, the prophecy had come back to haunt her.

She dreamt that she was standing on a hill, watching the sunrise over the horizon. Only it wasn't the normal sun. It was a crimson color, a deeper shade then when it set in the west, and every second it grew higher, pitch darkness covered the sky behind, below above and all around it. Darkness covered the land, mixed with sunlight that looked like blood.

Gingerpelt's voice hissed in her ears, as she stood rooted to the spot in horror. "Beware of an enemy of memory who searches for a dark dawn. The light will be scarred, healed and torn, wandering into a storm."

"Gingerpelt!" she yowled, looking around wildly for any sign of him. But no one was there.

The medicine cat screamed as the red shadows speeding swiftly over the forest, covered the hill she was standing on and pressed her down, sweeping her away.

She awoke with trembling paws and a racing heart, wondering.

*** ( ) ***

A cool breeze whistled outside, stirring the reeds and rippling the muddy water, muddy water that was similar to the water in a little pool far away from the world, in a place tainted with evil, where two cats sat with bright eager eyes, gazing into it at Nightpaw's sleeping form.

"She is so close," the black-furred apprentice whispered excitedly.

Darkfrost nodded. "Yes, so close to joining us. Do not worry, young one. You did well persuading Wolfstar. She will turn when reality shows its cruel claws. Her faith will be shaken. StarClan will never reach her once those other two are dead. When the prophecy comes true, it is then only a matter of time."


	15. Black, White and Gray

**Chapter 15**

**Black, White and Gray**

"Come on, Crookedear," Maplebreeze pleaded. "Eat the tansy. It'll help you."

"Give it to Darkpetal."

Maplebreeze pictured Nightpaw's mother, who was in the medicine den, torn over what had happened to her kit. Her cough had gotten worse, and the medicine cat hoped that it wouldn't turn into greencough. "No, I want you to take it."

"I'm old; it won't matter – not when I'm ready to die."

"Don't talk like that!" Maplebreeze snapped, now angry. "You're not going to die anytime soon."

"Darkpetal won't, you know that. She's young and strong. She deserves it more than me."

"Now, Crookedear," Mousewhisker chided. "Eat it. You might think we don't care about you, but we do."

"And I'll make you eat this," Maplebreeze threatened, "even if I have to cram it down your throat. It's my job to keep you healthy, and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what."

The two she-cats glared at each other for a moment, then Crookedear snatched it out of the medicine cat's paws. "Fine! I'll eat the stupid plant."

Maplebreeze nodded slightly and left the den, her pelt bristling with impatience. All too soon she saw Blackstone padding up to her, a look in his eyes that gave her a clear clue of what he wanted. _Oh no_.

"Hello, Blackstone," she greeted, trying to sound casual. "What can I do for you?"

The tom's paws smelled of freshly caught blackbird. Ever since Nightpaw's injury, he had grown increasingly solitary, hunting alone every chance he could get. His fur looked unkempt and stank slightly of cow-food. "I want to see Nightpaw," he whispered in a rough voice, his blue eyes haunted with loneliness and fear.

"You can't," Maplebreeze replied slowly. "She's still healing. No one can see her right now."

The warrior stepped forward, his voice raised to a growl and his eyes blazing. "You let Crookedear see her! Are you saying that an elder has more right than a father to see his daughter? Take me to Nightpaw!"

"Alright. Follow me, and for StarClan's sake don't get her excited."

As soon as they entered, Darkpetal raised her head, saw the look on her mate's face, and kept silent except for a few coughs.

"How are you doing?" Maplebreeze asked the queen.

"Fine. My chest doesn't hurt as much."

"Good. Just try to rest."

Blackstone glared at Maplebreeze. "Stop talking and take me to my daughter."

"Alright, alright."

Darkpetal watched them go, hurt that her mate didn't seem to care for her anymore.

A moment later at the back of the den, Blackstone saw Nightpaw and raced towards her. He prodded the sleeping figure. "Nightpaw? Wake up, wake up!"

"She's sleeping, Blackstone. Don't touch her."

He whipped around, hissing. "And why not? She's _my_ kit!"

"She's _my_ patient, and I know how to heal her."

"Why haven't you healed her already?"

"It takes time! I can't work miracles."

The anger in his eyes was replaced by fear. "Can you heal her?"

"I'll do my best."

*** ( ) ***

Maplebreeze's paws were heavy as she went to the Moonpool with Rosepaw. She wasn't as certain of Nightpaw's condition as she had been a half-moon earlier. A suspicion lingered in the back of her mind, along with the dark prophecy that Gingerpelt had related twice now. Was Nightpaw really okay? Something told her she wasn't. Should Rosepaw know of the prophecy or not? She wasn't sure.

Amberfur and Breezepaw, the medicine cats of RiverClan, were already there. Maplebreeze glanced at Breezepaw's legs. They had been injured when she was a kit so that she couldn't swim. Some had questioned whether she was a true RiverClan member because of that fault. But Amberfur had graciously taken Breezepaw as her apprentice, and the gossip had ceased to be replaced by respect.

Pinefall arrived and soon after Brownleaf, with a young brown tabby with white dapples following. It was WindClan's newest medicine cat apprentice, Deerpaw. The others welcomed her heartily into their little group, to which she smiled shyly and thanked them for their kindnesses. But she still had another introduction to go through, which began immediately.

"Deerpaw, is your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Brownleaf asked.

The she-cat's voice was soft. "It is."

"Then come forward."

Deerpaw's eyes were nervous and she went slowly, but she was trying her best to be brave.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal your Clan according with your will."

This time she looked determined as she followed her mentor's instruction to drink from the Moonpool with the others.

*** ( ) ***

Maplebreeze waited for sleep to take her, but nothing seemed to happen. She opened one eye. The Moonpool was still there. But looking around, she was confused that she didn't see the other medicine cats.

The sparkling pool suddenly ceased to look beautiful. Instead it took on a faint tint of black, gray, red and white, and the water began to swirl as if stirred by a strong wind, even though there was no breeze.

"What does this mean?" Maplebreeze whispered.

"It means trouble is near."

She spun around and her jaw dropped open. "Ravenstar?"

The former leader nodded, now looking strong and in the prime of life. "StarClan accepted me after all."

Gingerpelt appeared from behind Ravenstar. "You saw the pool, Maplebreeze. Tell Rosepaw of the prophecy. The sooner she knows, the better."

She nodded.

"And tell Nightpaw, Blackstone and Darkpetal the truth."

She stiffened. "It would break their hearts if they find out!"

"And it will cause even more the longer you hide it."

"It will ruin their lives!"

"That is the price that must be paid."

She bristled. "Don't you even care? See the pain they'll go through? Know that the blame that will be placed on me?"

"Yes, we do. And you won't be blamed by most cats."

_Most cats? Oh, that's reassuring_. "It'll cause much darkness and pain in their lives."

"That's what we wanted to speak to you about," Gingerpelt explained. "Shadows are gathering in every Clan to block out the light."

"I spread darkness through ThunderClan unwittingly," Ravenstar sighed. "Now it threatens to cover ShadowClan."

"Is there any way to stop it?" she asked.

They were silent for a moment, uneasy and not sure of what to say. Gingerpelt finally murmured, "Good will come, but so will evil. We cannot tell you how it will come or who will be the ones to bring it, for even we do not know for sure. We cannot see everything."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Now wake up and go home. Your Clan needs you."

*** ( ) ***

"Attack me."

Yowling, a light ginger she-cat and a white-and-gray tom hurled themselves at a tortoiseshell, who ducked out of the way and into the shadows of the Dark Forest, leaving her opponents to land on the spot where she had been. Scrambling onto their paws, they tried to trap the tortoiseshell by one going in front of her and the other behind, but the tortoiseshell was a master and fought smoothly, timing her strikes with accuracy. Swiping the white-and-gray tom away from her, she sneered at him, "Surely my apprentices can do better than that!"

Suddenly the air was forced out of her lungs as the ginger she-cat, taking advantage of the pause, sprang and knocked the trainer to the ground. The tom got up and instantly went to help his Clanmate, sitting on the tortoiseshell's back to make sure escape was impossible.

Darkfrost padded into the clearing, his voice full of amused sarcasm. "Well, well! I never would have thought they would take you down, Cherrythorn, but I see otherwise. Let her get up, you two."

The two scar-covered trainees got off Cherrythorn. She didn't praise them, just smiled at them wickedly with a half-angry, half-fearful look in her eyes and dismissed them both.

As they walked away to sink back into sleep and back into life, a large light brown tabby padded up to them, followed by Silverstripe.

"How's it going?" Silverstripe asked Darkfrost.

"My first apprentice is doing well. I have no doubt he will be a good leader for the second apprentice."

The brown tom snorted sarcastically. "You still only have _one_?"

"The second apprentice has not come close yet, Hawkfeather," Darkfrost hissed. "She will soon, though."

"I hope so, or this entire plan will fail, thanks to you. _My_ apprentices are doing quite nicely. Well, how about we say our pledge?"

"Storms will cover the midnight sky,

Darkness flow forth with the wind,

The rivers and lake flow red with blood,

And the shadows tainted crimson.

Stars and Code shall be no more,

But ice-cold hearts as ancient lore!"


	16. Beguiled

**Chapter 16**

**Beguiled**

Nothing.

That's what he saw, heard, smelled, tasted, felt. It was what he thought, what memories brought back to him. What he understood and knew. What every day had for him, the future and the past had for him, what _life_ had for him.

Nothing.

All his senses were gone. He saw only blackness, heard only his own heartbeat and his own pawsteps, smelled only his own pelt, bitterly rank with crow-food, tasted only the sourness of his own blood as he bit his tongue. Pain. He felt that. But it was the pain that comes from something that leads to nothing. The pain mixed with several other emotions that swirled faster, spreading the hurt until he didn't know what he felt or should feel.

He didn't understand at all. Nothing made sense anymore. Questions, endless questions had pulled him into an endless loop, which he tried to flee. He was really running right now, in fact, breathless as the circle of what could have been caught him up again and shut him off to any sense of direction. He was running blindly, oblivious to anything and everything. He knew nothing, had nothing to drive him except one instinct: to run from the source of what had begun his pain, confusion, doubt, fear and so many more negative feelings. What had begun the never and the nothing.

Those two words had come to life the morning Maplebreeze came back from the Moonpool, walking slowly with uncertainty and pain and even fear in her unusually dull amber eyes. Without many words, she had indicated that she would like to say something important to Nightpaw, Darkpetal and him. Blackstone had agreed, eager for good news after their last chat, a tiny claw of light shining in his heart again. He prayed, hoped, _willed_ that his daughter would be all right.

They gathered in the medicine den: Nightpaw in the middle, Maplebreeze on the right and the two parents on the left. It was one of the rare times that the patient was awake, and they all sat with interest, listening and looking closely at the healer.

"Firstly, Nightpaw won't die. That I can promise you. And secondly, her legs, paws and back weren't damaged fatally, so she'll be back to her regular duties again in a quarter-moon, probably."

Relief was obvious on the trio's faces.

"But...there's just one injury that you should know about. Nightpaw was hit in the throat hard, more than once, and the attacker had their claws out. It was a very, very bad neck wound, probably one of the worst I've ever seen. What I'm saying is... She can only speak one word at a time now, to keep her voice from collapsing. If she tries speaking more, she'll probably lose her voice. She is basically mute, except for that."

"Can't you do anything?" Darkpetal whispered, barely audible.

"Her voice will never be fully restored."

Never. It's a soft-sounding word, but it cuts like icy claws. It cut into all of them, but Blackstone only felt his own heart being frozen with that word.

"There is nothing I can do."

Nothing. It wounds twice as much as never. It plunged him under a freezing wave, he came up gasping, the light gone.

Nightpaw lifted her head in shock at the announcement, and he saw the scars. They were clearly seen on the front of her neck, pinkish-brown and ugly, scabbed over with no fur to grow on those spots again. Seeing them scarred him, and flame began ripping across his heart and soul, tearing the dreams away and replacing them with nightmares. Darkfrost seemed to be right there, leering, gloating, laughing.

"No!" he screamed, drowning out the sobs of his heartbroken mate and kit. And he turned and ran, ran out of camp headed for nowhere, losing himself in his blind emotions.

They might be looking for him. He didn't care. He didn't care whether he was ended up alive or dead, whether he was brought back or never found at all. He didn't care what happened to him. But...was there anything to care for? Did the world care? Did StarClan?

"No. They never did. They never will."

He had thought that, but was surprised to hear them voiced. _He_ hadn't spoken. It sounded familiar, but no names came to his mind. Was he hallucinating?

"You don't care about yourself."

Whoever was speaking seemed to be able to read his mind, saying the words almost before he had thought them himself. And it was right! He didn't care about himself, not anymore. Completely exhausted, he flopped down and lay there, hoping for sleep – or death – to advance, but neither would come. Close to unconsciousness, drifting between sense and nonsense, light and dark, reason and folly, he closed his eyes and listened to the voice that might have come from inside his head or maybe not. He didn't know.

With his eyes closed, he didn't see the tom come up behind him, didn't sense him crouch down close, almost beside him with glittering yellow eyes, only heard him whisper softly and sympathetically into his ear. "You don't feel like you can trust anyone, don't you?"

Blackstone heard the soothing words, comforting his soul like sunshine on his pelt. He was in a trance-like state of peace, bound to hear and respond as best as he could. "No..."

"Nightpaw has failed you. StarClan has failed you. It was all a lie."

"A lie...?"

"Yes." The tom now started to lick Blackstone's scratches that he had gained from struggling through brambles, going in an evenly paced rhythm. "But you can trust _me_. I am here to help you. I will make you feel better. Do you feel better, my dear Blackstone?"

"Better... Friend."

The black-furred tom smiled. "Yes. I am your best friend. Your only friend." _Your last friend_. "Is there anything I can do to help you further?"

"Mmm...Wanna sleep."

His eyes narrowed. "How long?"

Blackstone yawned. "Long time."

"That can be arranged. Stay here. I'll be right back."

A moment later – or was it hours, moons, years? – Blackstone heard the stranger's voice again. Slightly felt some very small objects pressed against his mouth. "I brought something to help you sleep."

"Thank you." He opened his glazed blue eyes a little, and saw through a blurred gaze a reddish-black jumble of color on a dark-colored paw. With the help of the stranger, he swallowed it and sighed. Finally, he could rest. "Thank you," he meowed again.

"You're welcome."

The tom padded away a few steps, then turned and gazed back at the prone, motionless figure. He looked at his paw-pad, stained red with deathberry juice and scattered with bits of crushed poppy seed, and chuckled. "Sleep well, you gullible mouse-brain."

He turned and nodded at the shadows, where a pair of ice-blue eyes blinked, the ones of Darkfrost. The gray tom smiled approvingly, and the murderers – the mentor and the apprentice – parted ways.

**AN: Make a guess on who the "first apprentice" is! If you are correct, you get to invent the bio of a kit for a future queen's litter!**


	17. Plots at Midnight

**Chapter 17**

**Plots at Midnight**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!" Wolfstar yowled.

It was windy, and storm clouds drew closer as time passed. Nightpaw had been allowed to move about, and came to look out through the entrance of the medicine den with Darkpetal, Rosepaw and Maplebreeze, glad that she didn't have to go outside. But then again, she wished she could. Blackstone had fled the camp in a blind fury of grief and hadn't returned for two hours. Wolfstar had sent out a patrol to look for him and bring him back.

So she now wondered what the meeting was for. Everyone knew Blackstone was gone, so what was this all about?

"Cats of ShadowClan," Wolfstar began, raising his voice to be heard over the wind, holding on tightly to the violently waving Longbranch. Nightpaw felt sorry for him; he looked like he was going to be sick, but he continued. "The battle with ThunderClan was a hard one for all of us, and one that we will repay soon enough," he promised. "But in the battle to come, we will need more fighters, and therefore I will announce a new warrior. Ashpaw, step forward."

Ashpaw stood up from where she had been pressed against Redfang and Pineblaze for warmth and made her way to the front. Wolfstar gladly clawed his way down the tree to stand in front of her.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice."

Nightpaw glanced up at the sky, covered with clouds, and nudged Darkpetal. "Can StarClan really see her through that?"

"Of course they can!" Darkpetal looked up too, worry in her eyes. "They can see everyone... Including Blackstone."

"Sshh!" Maplebreeze hissed.

Wolfstar asked, "Ashpaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The she-cat took a deep breath before replying loudly, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ashcloud. StarClan honors your warmth and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Ashcloud! Ashcloud! Ashcloud!" The crowd shouted louder than the wind, and even Nightpaw managed to say the name once. But then she noticed that the cries were trailing off, and the cats were parting to make room. Nightpaw looked, and saw the patrol that Wolfstar had sent out to find Blackstone, their tails and heads down with sorrow. Then she saw Blackstone on Bluestorm's back, limp and seemingly unconscious.

Maplebreeze hurried out into the cold as Wolfstar asked what had happened.

"We found him with some sort of red juice on his mouth," Volenose explained.

Maplebreeze leaned forward and examined him. Then she slowly turned and announced, "He is dead!"

The shocked silence was broken by a heart-breaking wail from Darkpetal, who barged past Maplebreeze, ran to her mate's side, and began crying uncontrollably. It was then that the storm broke. Rain poured down steadily, mixing with the tears of the ShadowClan cats.

Nightpaw tasted one of her own tears on her tongue. It was bitter.

*** ( ) ***

Darkfrost's voice swirled, faded and re-appeared in the slightly lit darkness, tempting her again with what she was sure she could withstand, but it was now becoming hard to ignore.

"Come to me, my dear."

"Never!"

"You'll be sorry if you don't accept what I can give you. Won't you just give it a try?"

"No!"

"You'll come when you see the truth: they will all fail you. One will live, one will die; the life they give, it's all a lie..."

"_Stop!_"

She awoke gasping. After calming herself she got up and padding quietly to the entrance. She looked outside, watching Darkpetal sitting vigil for Blackstone. Although some clouds still lingered, the night was clear enough now to show the stars. Her mother was gazing up at them, perhaps looking for the star her former mate inhabited. Nightpaw hoped it was a bright one.

*** ( ) ***

"Today we work on how to communicate thoroughly," Maplebreeze announced to Nightpaw one day at noon-high. Bluestorm was there as well so that he could learn what she would be learning too.

"How will she do that?" he asked.

Nightpaw tilted her head to the side quizzically, and Maplebeeze meowed excitedly, "There! That can be a way to show that you are confused or curious."

Nightpaw smiled.

"And we'll defiantly have to work on tail signals," Maplebreeze continued. "Facial expressions are important, but body language more so. You'll be using them more than any other cat I know, and you'll have to memorize their meanings carefully. Are you ready to start?"

Bluestorm and Nightpaw nodded.

"Good! Now watch carefully; this one is used so much by speaking cats that most won't know that you're actually trying to say something important..."

*** ( ) ***

That sun-high, Darkpetal slowly padded to the tree where the leader's den was, the same tree where the Longbranch jutted out. Grim determination blocked out any misgivings that still lingered from the morning, when the idea had started, when she had silently watched Mousewhisker and Crookedear carry Blackstone's body away to be buried. Actually, it had started one sunrise ago, to be exact. Darkpetal remembered being full of grief the night before, as she had sat vigil for her mate.

*** ( ) ***

"Darkpetal."

The black she-cat lifted her head, not allowed to speak because she was sitting vigil, and looked around warily.

"Over here, Darkpetal." She looked, and saw a pair of bright, intelligent blue eyes staring out at her. For a moment, hope flared. Was this Blackstone? Had StarClan accepted him so soon? She edged away a kitstep, eyes wide, a little frightened.

"Don't be afraid, Darkpetal. I'm a friend – and a cat Blackstone knew well in his apprentice days."

The hope died, replaced with disappointment mixed with awe that this was someone from StarClan.

"And I come with a message," the unknown tom continued. "Your mate, and the rest of StarClan, are disgusted that Nightpaw broke her promise of being the best to her father. They wish that she be punished."

Darkpetal's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound like StarClan at all!

"I know it is hard to imagine, but not even StarClan is what you think it is. We must do things that seem contrary to our nature sometimes, for the good of the Clans. Trust me. This is for the best, and for the best of ShadowClan."

After a while of more talking, Darkpetal was finally convinced she should listen and obey, and listened eagerly.

"But you are confused as to how to punish her, no doubt. I will tell you. Listen carefully."

*** ( ) ***

Now she was standing before Wolfstar's den, heart settled and head high. She would do this for Blackstone, for ShadowClan, and carry out their will as they wished, no matter how painful this might be.

"Wolfstar?" she asked, poking her head inside the den.

"Yes, Darkpetal?" he replied, sitting up and giving her his attention. "Is something wrong? You look troubled."

"Yes, something's wrong. A member of StarClan came to me last night..."

Wolfstar's face slowly revealed his horror at the punishment that Darkpetal described, and the consequences it would have not only for Nightpaw but for all of ShadowClan.

"Are you sure that is what StarClan wants?" he asked as she finished. "You've never had any contact with our ancestors before."

"I know it! Do you think Blackstone would lie?"

"No – but I don't think any parent would want to harm their offspring more than what they could bear. I'm going to talk to Maplebreeze and Owlflight about this. In the meantime, we will let this alone for now."

"You would dare disobey them?"

"Nightpaw hasn't been a trouble for a long time, and I truly don't think you're thinking straight. You just got this message during your vigil with your mate. Your grief is taking your senses. Just wait and calm down."

"She won't be able to do anything! She's no longer useful! Her power of speech is gone, her rank as a future warrior is no longer attainable. She'll be a dead weight!"

"How can you say that about your _daughter?_"

"How can _you _dare defy the will of the future, of StarClan, of the seasons..." Suddenly she began laughing, a wild laughter that scared Wolfstar. He backed away, but she stepped forward, her eyes wild with grief and fear and fury.

"Darkpetal? Are you alright? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ You disobey the highest powers, the darkest authorities, StarClan and the Dark Forest!"

With a fearsome growl, Wolfstar barged his way past the crazed she-cat and ran across the camp, yowling, "Mad! Darkpetal has become mad! Someone help me, she's dangerous!"

*** ( ) ***

Darkfrost smiled and slipped out of Darkpetal's mind as Palefur and Volenose pinned the black cat down. It had been so easy, taking control of her reason. Soon it would become easier still, and become a thing that soon all the Clans would suffer from. He watched, invisible, as she recovered her senses, and despite protests, was led away to the prisoner's den. Yes, she would be the first in a long line of gullible slaves.


	18. Evil's Ways

**Chapter 18**

**Evil's Ways**

**AN: Include the name of who you think the first apprentice is in your review, so that I can judge who wins and gets to make a kit's bio for Featherdrift's litter.**

The first apprentice smirked as Darkfrost finished telling him of what he had done the previous day.

"I can't believe it!" the black tom laughed. "You, my mentor, failed at persuading Wolfstar? It was simple enough for me. Why couldn't you do it?"

"Alright, why don't you give it a try?" the older tom retorted. "I forgot how stubborn that leader can be. But don't worry. The plan is still in our favor. I know another slave that will take care of Darkpetal. And I'll handle the rest myself tomorrow night. When it happens, Nightpaw will see our ways faster than you can say 'crow.' "

*** ( ) ***

Wolfstar slept lightly in the leader's den, fidgeting, trying to get over the shock Darkpetal had given him. He would have been more frightened had he known there was someone else in the den with him, someone with an evil glint in his eyes.

Darkfrost stood over the leader, willing himself to become gentle. After all, seduction was a skill to be used with caution, a web that must be carefully spun. After rehearsing his speech in his head one more time, he sat so that the gray tom's back was to him, leaning forward so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Wolfstar..." he breathed, his voice soft as a puff of wind. Reaching out ever so slowly, he placed a paw on the back of his victim's neck and began stroking downwards, making sure that it was not enough to awaken him.

"Wolfstar... you are in the leader's den. You are safe, there is nothing to fear and there are no enemies. Just me, and I am a friend. Are you feeling alright?"

A slight tail-flick from Wolfstar indicated affirmation.

"Good, good. Now listen carefully. You will remember Darkpetal telling you about StarClan's judgment on Nightpaw. You will consider it, and then you will do as Darkpetal asked, thinking she was right, that this is StarClan's will. You will change Nightpaw's name, but you will act normally. Understand?"

Another tail-flick of agreement was made, accompanied by an unintelligible murmur.

"Good. Goodnight, Wolfstar."

*** ( ) ***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!"

As Wolfstar called out the familiar summons, he thought back to what had happened the quarter moon before. In his sleep, he had received a command from an unknown cat, most likely someone from Starclan, who had assured him that the punishment Darkpetal had described was genuine. Naturally he had accepted it. Who would dare to go against a direct command from the ancient warriors?

"Today we begin with one of the most important traditions a Clan has. Acornpaw and Poppypaw, step forward."

Surprised, they obeyed.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Poppypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Poppyblossom. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.

"Acornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Acornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Acornleaf. StarClan honors your foresight and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

As they stepped forward to lick their leader's shoulder, then stepped back with pride and joy shining in their eyes, the other cats erupted into loud chanting. "Poppyblossom! Acornleaf! Poppyblossom! Acornleaf!"

As the new warriors took their places beside the older ones, Wolfstar meowed, "I have another ceremony to do. Nightpaw, step forward."

She obeyed, wondering what was going on. If she were going to be made a warrior, he would have made her one already.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

The apprentice stared at him. He couldn't do this! Her name wasn't offensive at all, as far as she knew. The world slowed and a chill was in the air; her heartbeat was loud and throbbing, painful in her ears as a dreadful foreboding welled up in her stomach and made it churn.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name."

_Thump, thump, thump_. Her heart pounded in an agonizing rhythm, counting out the seconds with slowness and dragging out the tension. She shivered, thinking of the stars looking down at a nameless apprentice, one who had no significance in anyone's eyes for this moment of time.

"From this moment on she will be known as...Silentpaw."

The whole world stopped, time stopped, reason and meaning ceased to exist. She looked at Wolfstar, but his face portrayed no emotions except casual seriousness. The faces of the others were in direct contrast. Theirs showed shock, anger, grief and even fear as they realized that StarClan seemed to show no opposition to this horrible, senseless act. No one spoke.

She turned, bristling, as the full understanding of what he had done hit her, and at that moment all she wanted was to run to her mother. She did, and the guards let her pass them by and bury her face against Darkpetal's side, sobbing. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Wolfstar go back to his den. The crowd made way for him, but now they were furious, muttering and growling. Even Owlflight hissed at the gray tom, but Wolfstar ignored them all.

Bluestorm took a walk with her to try and comfort her, but she was deaf to the words. Wolfstar would pay for what he had done, preforming that heartless ceremony that served no purpose except to crush her soul under sheer misery. Poppyblossom offered to share tongues, and Acornfur brought her a mouse that had a few herbs stashed secretly inside by Maplebreeze, but nothing helped. What was the good of life if things like this was all it brought you? The world wasn't real anymore. All moved slowly and became distant, full of echoing voices and sounds.

Troubled, she finally managed to sleep in the apprentices' den, searching in her dreams for comfort. And she did, in the last place she had expected.

*** ( ) ***

"Why?"

The question broke from her lips, resounded in her mind as she ran through the Dark Forest. Black trees swept past, the boggy ground was slimy under her paws as she ran to outdistance her painful memories. "Why?"

"Didn't I warn you?"

She stopped for the first time, surprised and wary. She knew that voice. And sure enough, Darkfrost came padding through the trees, stopping before the apprentice who was now gasping for air. "I told you that you would be sorry if you refused my offer, and look what happened! Everyone in ShadowClan thinks you are useless."

"No!"

"Oh, they do, Silentpaw." She winced, not seeing his slight smile at the action. "They do. Especially Wolfstar. Even Darkpetal."

She looked up in shock. "_What?_"

"Yes. She was the one who wanted your name to be changed. She forced Wolfstar to do it."

"Why?"

His face grew serious and he leaned towards her. "Because she thought you were going to be a dead weight, that you wouldn't be able to do anything."

Her eyes were full of horror and bewilderment that slowly changed to anger. "Darkpetal!" she growled. Her mother had betrayed her, and so had her leader. They would pay, that was sure.

"You can't deal justice on her correctly, however, and you'll still be stuck in this position. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you accept my offer. It's still there for you to take. I can train you in ways Bluestorm will never reveal, and you'll be able to take action on those who have wronged you. You could reshape ShadowClan, maybe all the Clans, for the better and go down in history like no other cat! You would just have to join this little group I'm in who are dedicated to making sure the future is the best it will ever be. Well? Will you let me train you? Will you join us, Silentpaw of ShadowClan?"

She looked into his eyes and found what she had been looking for. And her heart was settled as she smiled for the first time. "Yes."

Darkfrost smiled too. The day of vengeance was near, for the second apprentice had come at last, and now she was finally his.


	19. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Chapter 19**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

And so it began, night after night, lesson after lesson. She went to sleep with eagerness and awoke with sore muscles, but with satisfaction that overpowered the aches and pains. Darkfrost never called her Silentpaw after she had accepted his offer, but called her apprentice continuously, and she learned quickly that protests only brought harder blows than she was yet used to. Sworn to secrecy, she yearned to tell Bluestorm that she was being trained better than anyone, but kept her oath and remained loyal, ambitious and keen as greenleaf changed little by little, giving way to leaf-fall.

Soon, the night of the once-a-moon Gathering was near, and Silentpaw had been chosen to come. With the observance skills her dream-mentor had taught her, she noted the silent eagerness in Crowtalon's form as he walked behind the other senior warriors, the unusually slow steps of Crookedear, the careful way Featherdrift supported herself, with Bluestorm at her side to support her. _She's pregnant_, Silentpaw thought.

She also saw how close Poppyblossom was to Pineblaze, her glancing up at him admiringly every so now and then. Silentpaw's right ear twitched. Was there a special connection between the two? It might be so, and she didn't like it. Silentpaw had grown a crush on the tom also, and she was slightly jealous that someone else was giving him attention, attention that he seemed to reward with purrs, smiles and nods to show that he was aware of her actions. Silentpaw made a mental note that she would have to learn how to persuade effectively from Darkfrost.

Soon the shape of the island came into view, and with some help from Flamepelt, she made it across the log-bridge. Rsepaw and Maplebreeze immediately separated from the main group to join the other medicine cats, and Mousewhisker went to join the other elders. The warriors weaved through the crowd to talk to acquaintances. And Silentpaw, finding herself alone quickly, wandered through the strangers aimlessly.

At one point, she heard a voice from behind.

"Hi."

She turned and saw another apprentice. She was a strong-looking dark ginger tabby, and her green eyes were full of slight curiosity, but also of boredom.

"My name's Squirrelpaw," she meowed. "What's your name?"

"Nightpaw."

"Are you having a nice night?"

"Yes."

She glanced around and then lowered her voice. "I'm actually tired of these Gatherings. There's nothing to do except talk, stay still, be polite, listen to the leaders and don't interrupt, don't argue with anyone because it's the time of the truce... Come to think of it, that's all apprentices are told to do these days."

"No!"

"No, what? You don't think that rules are bad? Oh, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have expected a goody-two-paws apprentice to understand."

"She isn't a goody-two-paws," Acornleaf objected as she came up. "Not all of us are troublemakers like you."

"I am not!" Squirrelpaw protested.

Bluestorm came up to them, frowning. "Be quiet, all of you. Don't fight; it's the truce. We don't want any more disturbances."

Squirrelpaw's ears flattened, but thankfully, she kept her mouth shut, glaring at the other apprentices' backs as they were led away.

A few minutes later, the important part of the Gathering began. Everyone gazed up at the four leaders seated in the tree branches above the heads of their Clanmates, ready to give an account of the status of each of their Clans.

Ripplestar went first, her silver stripes curving over her black pelt. "RiverClan is doing well. We have three new apprentices: Mosspaw, Pebblepaw and Splashpaw."

Everyone turned to look upon the three: the two she-cats, one gray-and-white, the other dark gray, and the blue-gray tom. All of the cats chanted their names as the Clans welcomed them.

Harestar, leader of WindClan, announced the promotions of two new warriors named Dustypelt and Spottedlight. Spottedlight was a small calico, while her handsome brother's fur varied from cream to dark brown. Harestar also told of Deerpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice for WindClan.

"But there is trouble," he meowed. "The rabbits have scurried down to their holes with the first scent of leaf-fall, and no one can reach them. So I ask if any of the other leaders will let us take some prey from their territory. We will starve otherwise."

Murmuring and growling filtered through the Clans, and the other three leaders exchanged concerned glances. Silentpaw bristled. _How dare they ask for prey! Let them deal with it._

To everyone's surprise, Ashstar stepped forward. "I will let a few cats from WindClan take what prey they need from ThunderClan, but an escort will accompany them to help and to make sure no extra food is taken."

Harestar dipped his head. "Agreed."

Wolfstar made his report next, his voice casual with no emotion. "Blackstone has died, possibly of murder." Before the other leaders could speak, he meowed, "We do not know who killed him, and I make no accusations. It was raining when his body was found, and no scent was left." As the nervous sounds of the crowd died down, he continued. "We also have some new additions as well: Ashcloud, Poppyblossom, Acornleaf, and Silentpaw, known before as Nightpaw."

The names were called, but Silentpaw caught sympathetic glances aimed at her, and she became angry, but managed to hide it. _How could Wolfstar act so calm about it?! _Acornleaf pressed against her side, and she felt a little better.

Ashstar reported a she-fox that had been loose in ThunderClan territory, but a patrol of warriors had made sure that she and her two cubs would leave them alone and never return. "And we have been healing well from the recent...disagreement." He shot a glare at Wolfstar, who returned his gaze steadily. "I will defend ThunderClan as a leader should, and with StarClan's guidance, we will thrive."

As the group from ShadowClan headed back home, Silentpaw glanced at the emotionless Wolfstar, still hurt that he didn't seem to care about her status. Acornleaf appeared beside her and flicked her back with his tail. "Hey, don't fret. Wolfstar needs to be as calm as he can, otherwise the other Clans will think he's not fit to be a leader. Take it easy on him, okay? He's got a lot to worry about."

She nodded and kept thinking. When they reached camp and their nests, she mulled over his surprising concern and kind words, soon finding herself asleep and in the Dark Forest once more.

*** ( ) ***

"You're late," Darkfrost growled.

She shrugged, and looked at him as though the answer was obvious. "Gathering."

"Gatherings are a waste of time, and will be until I say otherwise. You should be training, not chattering! You must strike fear into their hearts, not socialize with them. Now, let's see if you remember the teeth grip – or have you forgotten it while you were gawking over the enemy?"

Her eyes narrowed and she got into an offensive position. Darkfrost crouched before her, and Silentpaw foolishly ran towards him. Darkfrost sprang and knocked into the apprentice, sending her to the ground. "How many times have I told you?" he hissed. "_Never_ attack an enemy who is crouching."

"Alright!" she replied exasperatedly.

"Next time, don't do it unless you have a trick involved." He circled back to where he had originally been standing, meowing, "Now I'll attack first. You'll know what to do."

When he sprang at her again, Silentpaw slipped to the side, dealing in some good blows and scratches as he passed. Darkfrost hit the ground and whirled around, and both reared up on their hind legs, locking their paws together, leaning hard against each other, one trying to unbalance the other. Darkfrost succeeded and pushed Silentpaw to the ground, pinning her, but the apprentice immediately churned her back legs against her dream-mentor's belly, scoring long scratches on the soft fur.

Yowling in pain, Darkfrost loosened his grip, allowing Silentpaw to leap at him. She didn't knock him over, but she sunk his teeth into his shoulder, managing to get a few swipes in before he pulled away and darted behind her. Spitting out fur, she was caught unawares as his back legs slammed into her side, sending her careering into the air and hard onto the slimy moss.

Darkfrost came up and stood over her. "Are you able to continue, apprentice?" She shook her head. "Catch your breath, and then we'll keep going."

She stared at him. "Rest?"

"No! You will keep fighting until I say that you stop. I may have let you rest before, but no more. A great warrior does not complain about their pain, like the second apprentice."

"Second?"

"Yes. I have also been training another cat who is in ShadowClan. Someday, when I think you both deserve it, you will meet each other. But not yet." He prodded her roughly. "Now get up, apprentice, and we will do it again."

One thing was certain to Silentpaw as she stood and positioned herself again. _Training is more important than chatter. Gatherings are over for me. I will become the terror of the Clans._

**AN: I need to know what I could work on in my writing, so if you people could tell me my errors, that would be wonderful.**


	20. Questions

**Chapter 20**

**Questions**

"Say it again."

"I have said it."

The first apprentice, who sitting before his mentor, was dealt a stinging blow to the jaw. Darkfrost hit him again, this time on the side of his head, his eyes chips of ice. "Say it like you mean it!"

The black tom nodded, narrowed his eyes, dug his claws into the ground, and hissed the rule his mentor had taught him:

"One will live, one will die;

The life they give, it's all a lie."

The gray tom nodded. "Good. That's much better. Now tell me what it means."

"There are many competitors at first, but in reality there is only one victor and one loser, one a champion and one disgraced. We must not trust one another, not even our closest kin or friends, for they may be trying to trap us. If they do something nice, it may be evil. If they speak kindly, they are thinking something cruel. If they sacrifice their lives for you, it was a lie. We can only trust ourselves, for betrayal comes from everywhere."

"That is correct, apprentice. You are learning. But remember..." Darkfrost slowly circled the younger tom, who still sat with his tail before his paws. The gray cat drew closer until their pelts touched, and he drew his tail across the back of the apprentice's neck, letting it slither down his back. The black cat did not flinch or pull away. Darkfrost finally turned so that they were eye-to-eye, his voice soft. "Betrayal may come even from here. Do not trust a single soul, for they may be a lie. All are equal, or there is only one. Which choice sounds better to you?"

The apprentice had been trying hard not to show his fear, and was inwardly relieved when his mentor stepped back. "Think about it, young one. You will know what to do when your time comes. You are dismissed now."

The shadows seemed to be full of the question as he relaxed his body and left the Dark Forest.

_Which choice sounds better to you?_

*** ( ) ***

Maplebreeze searched through the supplies for extra tansy. Darkpetal's and Crookedear's coughing had gotten worse, and Featherdrift's pregnancy was becoming a larger problem. _She should have been ready in newleaf, but it seems like it will happen sooner than that._

Finding some, she took it to the prisoners' den, which Swallowflight and Whitehawk were guarding. Reluctantly, they let her pass after she promised she would work and come back as quickly as possible.

Darkpetal had her head on her paws, a faraway look in her eyes as she lay on the ground, and she looked up at the medicine cat's approach. "Oh, it's you, Maplebreeze. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you stay healthy."

"Why? I'm a prisoner. I'd rather die than be kept here a moon longer. It drives one mad, I tell you, not being able to go anywhere you please, just sitting here instead of being useful. What's the point of being here if you aren't being useful to your Clan?"

"I'm sorry, Darkpetal, but I can't do anything about it. I can only make sure you stay well. Come on now and eat these herbs. I'm not leaving you alone until you do."

Scowling, the she-cat chewed and swallowed the leaves. "I wonder how long they'll keep me here."

"Wolfstar wil give you a trial soon. That's what happens with prisoners. He'll be fair."

"How can you be sure of that? He wasn't fair with my daughter. Nightpaw should have never been forced to bear the shame that she is."

Maplebreeze chanced the question, knowing the risk. "Don't you mean, Silentpaw?"

"She isn't Silentpaw to me! She should not have that name. Wolfstar was senseless, bestowing that change. She will always be Nightpaw in my heart. Can...can I see her? Please? My grief would feel lighter if I could just be with my little kit again."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Maplebreeze!"

She exited the den, determined to fufill the mother's wish. Whatever Wolfstar had said, Darkpetal did not seem mad. There were no indications of the usual signs that would accompany insanity. Something must have forced her to attack the leader. But what?

*** ( ) ***

Finally back in the apprentices' den, Silentpaw lay in her nest, alone with her thoughts. What would she do now, besides training with Darkfrost? Redfang had begun to act irritably around her, and Ashpaw followed him around like a moonstruck mouse. Redfang was using her, which seemed sure. But for what?

Poppyblossom and Pineblaze. They seemed to be getting along well. Too well. Pineblaze had been nice to Silentpaw, but had given no indication that he liked her beyond the usual friendship. She would have to find out soon and get the problem over with.

Then there was her very own problem. Her disability. Why had StarClan let it happen? She was, as some cats put it with much sniggering, useless. Speech restriction had severe consequences, and she was learning that all too well as the days went by. Bluestorm was trying to be helpful, but he was still figuring out how to deal with this new scenario. He wasn't one to think of how to solve a problem, but more of doing something, planned or not. Maplebreeze was probably the most helpful out of anyone else, although Silentpaw wished that there were a cure for her muteness, instead of a cold, permanent result.

To never speak again, to never be able to form words and say them, warn of danger, laugh with friends, yowl a battle cry... The things that were impossible forever formed into a wave that swept her up, tossing and battering her heart every which way. And finally her barrier that she had held so long over her emotions broke loose under the pressure.

Why had she decided to hate Darkpetal? Darkpetal surely didn't think those things about her, did she? But Darkfrost wouldn't lie to her. Why would he? He had taken her in to train her like no other. But still...she missed her.

Choking with grief, she lay her head on her paws and let herself be carried away by the storm of sadness, mourning all she had lost and could not have. And through the cascade of loneliness she uttered one word over and over, as if saying it could heal the empty hole of need.

"Mommy."


	21. It's All in the Mind

**Chapter 21**

**It's All in the Mind**

Maplebreeze paced in the medicine den later that night, trying to calm herself. She was glad Rosepaw was out getting oak leaves so she wouldn't see her nervousness. She was going to have to check on Badgerclaw, as she did once every quarter-moon, but it always frightened her slightly to look at him and hear his ramblings. Still, she would have to go. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the thyme and poppy seeds she had prepared for the tom, and went to the elders' den.

Crookedear was asleep. Mousewhisker brushed Maplebreeze's side with his tail as she passed, and she stopped, waiting to see if he wanted something.

"He's calm today," he told her. "Hasn't had an outburst in a while."

"Thanks for telling me," she replied, and resumed walking, finally arriving at a secluded spot of the den. It was mostly dark, with only a few slivers of light that rested upon the back of the former deputy, who sat facing the wall. Maplebreeze entered quietly, not wanting to excite him, but he spoke without turning his head, his voice low and thoughtful, like she remembered it.

"You've come again."

"Yes, Badgerclaw. I have."

His fur was tangled, needing grooming, and she wrinkled her nose at the stink of his unkempt pelt. It reminded her of how Blackstone had been before his death.

Badgerclaw gazed up through a hole in the upper wall to the moon, cold and distant above the clouds, but it still managed to shed light onto his black-and-white fur and crusted, sad blue eyes. Maplebreeze would never understand completely, but he could try to explain a little of his heart. He sighed and meowed, "You've come with herbs – plants, seeds and flowers. What good will the fruit of the earth do me? It is my mind that needs healing, not my body. Why do you strive to give me breath when I am wasting away, when I simply want to escape that memory of murder and be at peace? No matter how far I run away, her spirit will haunt me – the look in her eyes, her cry of despair, and the blood...the blood...pouring out everywhere... And it was my fault!"

His voice had begun to tremble near the end of his murmuring, and now his shoulders shook with grief, staring at the floor as the memory came back to him. Maplebreeze remained still for a moment, then slowly padded forward until she was able to sit beside him. "Badgerclaw, I promise you that Brightsong won't hold it against you for her murder. It was purely by accident, and she was never one to hold a grudge."

He turned to face her, giving her a disbelieving glare. "How can you know that?"

Her eyes narrowed impatiently. "Because I knew her very well. I saw her in StarClan once."

"You did?"

"Yes." Maplebreeze tried to remember the particular dream that she had had at the Moonpool. "She didn't seem like she was out for revenge. I could tell that she had forgiven you. Trust me."

Badgerclaw was silent for a while, gazing deep into the medicine cat's eyes, and finally looked away. "I believe you. Thank you, Maplebreeze. Now leave me alone."

"I must give you the herbs–"

"Give them to me and go!" he snapped.

She dipped her head. "As you wish."

*** ( ) ***

"Hey, Silentpaw!"

The apprentice looked up from the frog she was eating at Acornleaf. With him were Pineblaze and Crowtalon. "What?"

"We're going to go hunting," Acornleaf meowed. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

Soon they were walking in the safe parts of the swampland. Crowtalon led them, leaving the others to be the main group. Poppyblossom wasn't here at last, so Silentpaw took the chance of making her way to walk beside him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, giving her an encouraging nod. "Don't let them scare you," he whispered. "You'll remember how to hunt well."

"Thanks," she replied, trying to act casual, but inwardly trying to keep her senses from soaring away with happiness at his eyes which made her squirm and check that she wasn't doing anything wrong; so eager was she to impress him. She sensed Acornleaf looking at them, so she shook herself and kept going as if nothing was wrong.

Soon after they stopped, and Crowtalon decided that they should split up. With Pineblaze absent, she managed to calm herself down enough to catch a frog. Hunting was taking on a different aspect for her. She was starting to use some techniques she had learned from Darkfrost in her hunting. This was true as she spotted a stray mouse splashing about on the wet ground and squeaking in dismay, sinking slightly in the peaty moss, its tiny paws and legs completely hidden.

Eyes narrowed, she flattened herself to the ground, tasting the wind to check its direction, starting the first step of the lightning-grab, the hunting style of ShadowClan. Breathing quietly so the mouse wouldn't hear, she put one paw before her and then another, moving with agonizing slowness, yet with a certain kind of stalk that her dream-mentor had demonstrated patiently, so that she looked like a snake weaving through the thin patches of grass and pine trees. Closer and closer, blending in, becoming one with darkness and shade she inched towards the unsuspecting animal, never taking her eyes off it, always watching for the slightest hint of alarm, reveling in the suspense that the little thing had felt that now made it look around, frightened, not knowing where the danger was and thus too scared to move. She stopped, tense, waiting, until the mouse's nerve broke and it bolted away, but too late. Silentpaw was ready, and she streaked forward overtaking it in a second, pinning it under her claws, watching its feeble squeaks and struggles as she pierced it's fur, watching as the life swiftly drained out of it. With a smile of satisfaction, she picked it up, returned to her other hunting spot, dug up the frog, and returned to the others.

**AN: I just noticed that this story is over 50 reviews...so thank you, everyone, for your feedback and encouragement! I wasn't sure how this tale was going to go, but ideas from certain people have really helped! Thank you again. Now, questions: What do you think of everything so far? Which characters do you want to see more of in the next few chapters? And if Silentpaw was not the main character, who would you want it to be?**


	22. Punishment

**Chapter 22**

**Punishment**

As the group made their way back, they spotted a particularly tall pine tree. "Look at that!" Redfang meowed excitedly. "We should have a climbing contest to see who can go the highest."

"Only ThunderClan cats climb trees," Crowtalon objected. "We do not. ShadowClan cats aren't built for–"

Redfang snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on, Crowtalon. Lighten up a bit. Who says ShadowClan can't do ThunderClan things? All we can do is try to see if we can; all cats should be able to do the same things. Come on, Silentpaw. See if you can beat me to the top."

"She's just an apprentice," Pineblaze began to say, but Redfang ignored him.

"I'll race you, Silentpaw," he challenged, "unless you're afraid?"

_Why did he single me out?_ Silentpaw wondered. _And why does he want to do this anyway? _But she wasn't afraid, and as much as she didn't enjoy heights, she was going to prove that she was worth something.

"Well? Are you going to climb?"

She glared at his suggestive, mocking tone. "Yes."

Crowtalon stepped forward. "Now, hold on–"

Without any warning, Redfang threw himself at the tree and latched onto the rough bark, clawing his way upwards. Silentpaw followed suit, with a little more difficulty. At one point her hind paws came loose and she dangled precariously, but suddenly she felt a head boost her back into place again. It was Acornleaf. "I'm coming too," he explained, and continued on.

The contest ended quickly, as Redfang was the first to reach the top. The other two seated themselves on branches lower down to enjoy the view. The cats below looked like small colored pebbles. Silentpaw could see all the way to ThunderClan territory, and just slightly the greenish-blue territory of RiverClan beyond that.

"How are we going to get down?" Acornleaf asked, snapping her out of her delight.

She chanced a glance downwards for the first time. The length of the drop made her feel light-headed. She shrugged.

"How about we leap from branch to branch?" Redfang called.

"It's risky..." Acornleaf muttered, his eyes narrowed, "but it's worth a try. Good idea, Redfang. Do you think you can do it, Silentpaw?"

She nodded nervously and steeled herself as she stood up on the branch.

"I'll go first," Redfang meowed, and he managed to make it down, though not without a few ill-timed leaps that more than once caused him to slam into his intended landing spots. Then Acornleaf went, but he would stop and then let Silentpaw try to land on the branch he was on, and if she started to slip, he would catch her. When they reached the ground, they found, as expected, that Pineblaze was impressed but doubtful, Redfang was very pleased with himself, and Crowtalon was furious.

"How _dare_ you do something as foolish as that without my permission!" he yelled, his eyes yellow slits. "Redfang, you are a warrior that acts like a kit, being so reckless and hotheaded that you fail to obey your superiors or take the danger of inexperience into account. Silentpaw, you should have just ignored him, instead of climbing the tree like a frog-brain. Acornleaf, I know you wanted to make sure she wouldn't get harmed, but that still doesn't excuse you from disobeying me as well. I saw how you all got down from the tree, and it was less than graceful! We are not built for climbing, and not every cat can do everything. Your argument is wrong, Red_kit_."

Crowtalon turned and stomped back in the direction of camp with his prey, signaling for the others to follow. Redfang was angry at being called a kit, and he glared at the black tom's back, digging his claws into the ground, trying to restrain himself from leaping at the offender. Pineblaze was shaking his head in disbelief that such a foolish challenge could have become real. Silentpaw felt Acornleaf looking at her again, so she made her way over so she could walk beside him.

"Thanks," she whispered. _Thanks for your help_.

He dipped his head and turned away. "You're welcome."

Her heart sank. Was he as stone-faced as the rest? She was certain of one thing, though. She would never climb a tree again.

*** ( ) ***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Silentpaw was relieved to come to the gathering spot. She had been right in assuming that Crowtalon would defiantly report to Wolfstar what had happened on the patrol. As punishment for their recklessness, Acornleaf and Redfang had been assigned apprentice duties for the day, and Silentpaw had been given to Maplebreeze, who had her collect herbs and take care of the elders with Rosepaw. Her paws ached from all the walking, but she made her way to the Longbranch, where she even saw Redfang and Acornleaf in the crowd.

Wolfstar's face was troubled as he spoke. "Today, a hard piece of business must be attended to: what to do with Darkpetal the prisoner. Normally she would be exiled, but she will be given a chance to clear herself. Bring her out."

As the two guards went to the den, Maplebreeze's eyes widened in dismay. She had meant to bring Silentpaw to Darkpetal the moment she had finished with her duties, but now it was too late.

The black she-cat was weary and thin as she was herded outside, but suddenly she saw Silentpaw. Her eyes lit up and she pushed the guards out of the way and ran towards her daughter. "Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Oh, my dear little kit!"

Silentpaw was a little wary at first, but finally she couldn't restrain herself. She broke ranks and ran too. "Mother!"

They met and pressed against each other, licking and purring, their tails intertwined.

"I missed you so much, Nightpaw," Darkpetal murmured.

The crowd looked upset, even shocked, that Darkpetal should say a name that was dead to StarClan, but she was oblivious to the stares. Finally the guards came and separated them.

When Darkpetal was seated before the crowd at the front, the trial began. Maplebreeze was to be the judge for most of it, as her role of medicine cat made her unbiased, but Wolfstar would still decide the sentence.

"Darkpetal," the medicine cat asked, "will you swear by StarClan to tell the truth?"

"Yes."

"Good. Darkpetal, you are a member of ShadowClan, right?"

"Yes."

"You were Clanborn and were raised as Clanborn, taking the oath as a warrior to defend the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes."

"You have never harmed any Clanmate harshly before the last half-moon?"

"What do you mean? I never harmed anybody last half-moon."

"Answer the question. Have you harmed anyone harshly?"

"No."

"Have you ever threatened any of your Clanmates before the last half-moon?"

"No! Why do you ask all these silly questions?"

"I am asking you this, Darkpetal, because you are charged with an attempt to blackmail Wolfstar."

"_What?!_ I would never–"

"Stay calm. You are innocent until proven guilty or otherwise. We'll be fair. Tell us what happened to you to cause you to be put in prison, as best as you remember it."

"It was after Blackstone was brought back dead, the morning after. A cat from StarClan came to me the night before, while I was sitting vigil for him."

"Was it one you knew?"

"I don't think so. I only saw two blue eyes, and the cat's voice was a tom's. He told me that he had an important message for me, that judgment must be carried out."

"In what way?"

Darkpetal looked puzzled. "I...I don't remember."

The crowd murmured, and Maplebreeze signaled for silence before continuing. "Well, what happened the morning after?"

"I remember going to Wolfstar's den to tell him about StarClan's message. He wouldn't believe me. He thought I was confused by my grief. I don't remember what happened after that, only that I found myself pinned down by Palefur and Volenose, then hustled off to the prisoner's den. I heard Wolfstar say I was mad, that I had tried to kill him. But I promise you, I don't remember attempting that!"

"Thank you, Darkpetal. Now we will have the other side. Wolfstar, you may speak."

"I was sitting in my den when Darkpetal came in, saying she wanted to talk to me. She told me what she has just done, about a StarClan cat who told her to pass judgment."

"Do you know what the judgment was for?"

"Silentpaw."

The crowd hushed and stared at the apprentice, who stared at Wolfstar, who looked calmly at a disbelieving Maplebreeze.

"What did they want?" the she-cat finally inquired.

"Punishment for failing them and Blackstone."

More shocked silence followed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! But I refused. Then Darkpetal stared speaking pointless things. Her eyes were wild. She laughed strangely and then she sprang at me! I dodged her and ran outside, calling for assistance. She was caught and taken away as a prisoner. That is all."

"Thank you. Now, does anyone else wish to say anything?"

An apprentice came forward. "I would, Maplebreeze. And I swear to tell the truth."

"Very well, Rosepaw. Tell us what you know."

"It isn't much, except that I have taken care of Darkpetal along with my mentor while she has been in the prisoners' den. She has been completely sane, and shows no signs of insanity. She has only wanted to see Silentpaw."

"_Nightpaw_," Darkpetal called suddenly to the astonished sounds of the other cats. "Silentpaw should not–"

"Silence, Darkpetal!" Maplebreeze commanded. "You speak if given permission. Thank you, Rosepaw, for that bit of insight. Now, does anyone else want to defend the prisoner? Silentpaw, how about you?"

Wolfstar was confused. "But Maplebreeze, she can't speak–"

"I have been training her. She can speak with her body as well as any other cat. I will translate. You may begin, dear.

"She...wants Darkpetal...to stay here. She loves her more than anything. She doesn't know why her mother did wrong...but she is sure that it won't happen again. That's all; she is finished. Thank you, Silentpaw."

"We will discuss what to do now," Wolfstar meowed. "Owlflight, come. You are part of this as well. Everyone else, you may go back to your duties."

As the crowd dispersed, Poppyblossom came up to her. "Don't worry. Wolfstar will do the right thing."

Silentpaw shrugged. She didn't feel like she had made a difference at all.

*** ( ) ***

An hour later, Wolfstar, Owlflight and Maplebreeze came back. Darkpetal was brought out again, and the whole crowd hushed as the leader stood on the Longbranch to deliver the sentence.

"We find Darkpetal, warrior of ShadowClan...guilty. She is guilty for attempting to take my life. Darkpetal is now considered an enemy forever." He turned to the speechless cat sitting before a speechless crowd. "You are an exile the moment you leave. You are no longer one of us. Go now, and never return."

As the former Clanmate headed slowly out of the camp and into the unknown, Silentpaw watched, quiet as usual, but burning inside with a promise, a promise that hurried her paws down the dark path that she had begun to trod: that she would hate Wolfstar forever.

**AN: I know, not the best trial scene - I'm not very good at things like that. But remember that these cats don't do things like us Twolegs, so who knows? BTW, what questions do you readers have that have not been answered yet? I could try answering them in the next chapter.**


	23. The Shadow Heart

**Chapter 23**

**The Shadow Heart**

**AN: I'm going to speed things up a little so we can get to the good stuff sooner. **

She was lonely without her parents, but soon she was able to put her grief aside and focus as her training, both inside and outside of her dreams, made good progress. She didn't like it when the teachings of her mentors contradicted, but she did her best to please both of them, and felt sure as time went on that she would be the greatest warrior the Clans had ever seen.

She chose not to go to the Gathering. Wolfstar didn't force her, and neither did Bluestorm, out of respect for her recent loss. But secretly, it was also to obey Darkfrost's order to keep away from the enemy so that weakness wouldn't be shown.

Acornleaf came back with a full report, as usual. The ThunderClan apprentice who they had attacked in the battle where she had been injured was now a warrior called Stoneclaw. Dustypelt of WindClan had a mate and two kits. Things were still cautious in the truce-of-aid Harestar and Ashstar had formed, but nothing serious had happened yet. Mosspaw, Pebblepaw and Splashpaw were as friendly, quiet, and determined as ever. Wolfstar had not mentioned Darkpetal by name, only describing what she looked like along with mentioning that a loner she-cat that might try to make a home in the Clan territories.

*** ( ) ***

But now there was a new worry to contend with, one that Silentpaw had dimly known as a kit and had always been protected from until now.

Greencough.

It hit ShadowClan in the middle of leaf-fall, seeking out any weak ones and affecting them first, then spreading all over so that only half the Clan were left healthy enough to aid Maplebreeze and Rosepaw. Herbs were scarce and other supplies just as hard to find. The prey was disappearing for hibernation, and the pool in the middle of the camp and other water sources were starting to freeze over with the cold. Maplebreeze was often heard muttering prayers under her breath to StarClan. Silentpaw even heard her hissing, "When this is over, Rosepaw will join our ranks faster than you can say 'crow'. "

*** ( ) ***

Cold...so cold...and hot...too hot. They swept over her, battling for control, engulfing her body. Her throat was sore, her breathing ragged. She wished for relief, but none was coming, not even through sleep that gave her disturbing dreams. At one point, when she was half-awake, she opened her eyes to see Maplebreeze. With the last of the catmint that they had been able to find that day.

She shook her head at the herbs. There was nothing left in her to fight. But there was a future for the young. She touched Silentpaw gently. Silentpaw, her adopted granddaughter after the departure of her parents, and a cat that she loved with all of her heart.

"Save her," she whispered. "I'm ready to go. Save my granddaughter." Maplebreeze, torn, finally nodded and turned to the apprentice. Satisfied, the she-cat closed her eyes.

Dreams took her mind again, but this time she wasn't afraid as she entered a clearing full of trees: oak, pine, beech and willow, the longest-living trees of the Clan territories. The grass was as soft as feathers, the sky a clear blue, the flowers in full bloom, the air tingling with rich scents. She sighed, the sunlight reflecting off her striped gray pelt.

And there, coming into her view, was an elder she remembered from the time that she herself had been a kit, a small light brown she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes.

"Fawnshade?"

Fawnshade nodded. "Hello again, friend. It is good to see you. Come and meet the others. They are eager to share tongues."

The she-cat nodded and followed, finally emerging into StarClan, where she brushed pelts with old friends and family, and to her surprise, found some new members.

Badgerclaw and Wolfstar.

But even though these cats had died, they were at peace, knowing they would watch over the Clans and guide them. And Crookedear was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had done the right thing in saving Silentpaw, and she would never regret it.

*** ( ) ***

After the greencough released its deadly hold on ShadowClan, things started to move along. Wolfstar, Badgerclaw and Crookedear were laid to rest, and Owlflight took his trip soon after to the Moonpool and became Owlstar. Rosepaw also had her ceremony on the same day and received the name of Rosewater.

Silentpaw grew hard and stayed away from others. She formed a feeling of hatred against Maplebreeze, convinced that it was her fault for letting the last cat that she had loved loved die.

But soon her thoughts were swallowed up by excitement, for it was finally time for her to become a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Longbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The crowd gathered, looking proudly at the new leader, the new medicine cat and the new deputy, Hazelheart, who despite her young age was determined and willing to work hard for ShadowClan.

The tom announced, "Today, I carry out yet another ceremony that is long overdue, and one just as important, to signify our strength. Silentpaw, step forward."

She obeyed, her head held high. _Let everyone see that I'm not afraid, that I'll help ShadowClan_.

"I, Owlstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silentpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Here there was an awkward pause – how was she to say the words of affirmation? After a moment of thought, she nodded vigorously and flicked her tail. Owlstar smiled, climbed down, and came up to her. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silentpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silentflame. StarClan honors your perseverance and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Silentflame! Silentflame! Silentflame!"

As she received congratulations from her Clanmates, as she was given instructions about her vigil, as the others left to sleep and she found herself alone in the night, her eyes were burning with a fierce intensity. Her supporters were gone, and now there was nothing left, except the life of a warrior and her hatred against the stars for what they had done.

"So you are a warrior now."

Darkfrost came out of the shadows. She nodded. He came closer and hissed, "Well, you'll still be an apprentice under my training!"

It took all that she had not to leap at him; angry at not being well thought of by her other mentor. Darkfrost sat back and continued, "But since you have gained the trust and praises of ShadowClan, it is time that you meet your partner, the apprentice I told you about."

A black tom seemed to materialize from the darkness, his muscular body clear to be seen from moons of training. His yellow eyes had an intense look as he gazed at the shocked she-cat. She had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking.

"Hello, Silentflame," the first apprentice meowed softly. "I think you know me, do you not? It's me, Crowtalon, your new ally."

**AN: Believe me, it was hard for me to kill those three. Raise your hand if you're going to miss them for a week or two, and if you totally hate me for ending their lives. I can take the anger.**

**To GreeceX: Your bio for Fawnshade is personality-shown in Deerpaw, but thanks for it. I used the name, as you read. And Featherdrift's kits have to be the typical color for cats like her and Bluestorm. So they can be any shade of gray or blue-gray, with a name that fits.**

**Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly, although now I have too many winners! She can't have ten kits all at once, of course, so I've decided that I'll choose who will do Featherdrift: AxelK4, OnceInABlueSun, and GreeceXCats527. Don't worry, you others, you'll get a chance later on, I promise!**


End file.
